Baby, Baby Me
by Marika 001
Summary: WARNING Rated M for Sexual Content, Age Play, Adult Baby, BDSM. Our story starts with Bella who, having spent most of her childhood mothering Renée, looks to the result of internet search to discover the child in her. Can returning to her birth awaken her sexual desires and give her the confidence to express herself? Will REBIRTH help her find a man she can relate to and trust?
1. Bella's Story - Re Birth

**WARNING Rated M for Sexual Content, Age Play, Adult Baby, BDSM. **

**Our story starts with Bella who, having spent most of her childhood mothering Renée, looks to the result of internet search to discover the child in her. Can returning to her birth awaken her sexual desires and give her the confidence to express herself? Will REBIRTH INC. help her find a man she can relate to and trust? This story is r********ated M (no under 18 year olds should read it - but it is really aimed older than that) for fetish and sexual encounters that may be a little unusual, you have been warned to please don't read if you are not open minded, very open minded.**

******The characters are SM but the settings and experiences are all mine. **

**Bella, having spent most of her childhood mothering Renée, looks to the result of an unusual internet search to discover the child in her. Can returning to her birth awaken her sexual desires and give her the confidence to express herself? Will she ever be able to build a relationship with a man, drunk one night stands were not fulfilling and often dangerous.**

As she pulled into the parking bay of Bella wondered, not for the first time, why she had made the bank transfer for today.

Pulling the thick cream envelope out of her handbag she matched the discreet interlocked RB on the envelope with the one on the glass doors in front of her. She had read the instruction sheets inside so many times since they arrived she knew them word for word, but nervous as always and a few minutes early for her appointed time she withdraw the contents of the envelope, opening the thick cream card invitation she started to re read it.

Dear Miss Swan

We would like to invite you to attend your first day at our facility on Saturday 22 May. Your therapist for the day will be Ms Esme Cullen. Ms Cullen is very experienced and holds the highest credentials, she is looking forward to working with you to achieve the best possible outcomes.

Please arrive at 7am sharp.

Kind regards

Mr C Cullen

Bella took a deep breath and checked the time again. Was 6.50am too early? Noticing that she was starting the get damp palms as her panic rose she decided to see if the doors were still locked?

Placing the envelope back in her handbag she climbed out of her car, locked it and walked towards the doors. They were still locked and the notice on the door that said "visitors by appointment only" was a little off putting, but her instructions for today had included a number of codes, one being for the main entrance door, she nervously keyed in the code, the door clicked and swung open. Looking around the reception area it also didn't look like they welcomed visitors here. A leather couch and coffee table with a couple of magazines on it were the only furnishings. Looking around nervously Bella noticed the three dark wood doors off of the reception had name cards on them, the left had "Jake", the centre one "Alice" and the right "Bella".

With a lump in her throat she entered the next code into the keypad by this door and the lock went green, she pushed it open and stepped in.

A little disappointed at the clinical feel of the room she walked over to the table and chair in the centre of the room. On the table was a wicker basket lined with pretty pink polka dot fabric containing a large fluffy white towel and another cream envelope with simply Bella written on it, also on the table was a jug of water and a glass. Sitting down on the chair she opened the envelope withdraw the instructions and started to read.

Good Morning, we trust that you are looking forward to your experience here today. We hope that you have followed the instructions we sent to you and ask that you complete the questionnaire attached, then put it into the small white cupboard on the wall along with your urine sample that you were instructed to bring with you. Please drink the jug of water whilst complying with these instructions. When you have finished the questionnaire, please remove all your clothing and place them together with any personal possessions into the basket. Wrap the towel around yourself if you wish. When you have finished the water and are ready to proceed please knock on the white door and await further instructions.

Shaking slightly Bella re read the instructions. Ok here came the crunch question "did she want to do this?" she could walk back out of that dark wood door and head home to her flat or she could grab her courage in both hands and start to get ready for her day! She picked up the pen and started the questionnaire, a little crossly, as she thought she had already covered everything in the registration documents.

Have you had anything to eat since 10pm last night? NO

Have you brought your urine sample? YES

When did you last have sexual intercourse? 2 years ago she wrote, wishing she didn't have to write it down on paper and that was drunken sex after her twenty first birthday party.

Are you clear of all sexual infections? YES She thought, well I'd need to have had sex to get these, but the tests they had instructed her to have had come back clear.

Are you ready to hand yourself over to us for the duration of your treatment today? YES

Do you wish to make any changes to your soft and hard limit list? NO She blushed just remembering completing that list with her registration.

What safeword have you picked? RED Her internet search suggested this was the usual safeword used.

Do you accept that apart from your safeword, you may not talk for the duration of your treatment today? YES she knew this therapy was different, but no talking now that would make a change from all the questions therapists usually asked.

She placed the completed questionnaire and her sample bottle in the little white cupboard, which she noticed had another door as it's back. She removed the towel from the basket and placed her small hand bag into the basket. Removing her sneakers, socks and jacket she added them to the basket. Nervously she looked around the room, looking at the simple wall mirror, she realised that it was probably a one way mirror, like the ones used in the interview rooms at her Dad's station. Self consciously she removed her jeans and t shirt then grabbed the towel, she wrapped it around herself before removing her bra and panties from underneath in practiced gym room style. She folded up her clothes and added them to the basket.

Realising she hadn't drunk any water, she poured a glass and downed it before topping it up and sitting down to drink the next glass. Thinking that two glasses ought to be enough to keep her hydrated she rose, tightened her towel and headed to the white door and knocked timidly on it. Waiting by the door expectantly for a few minutes, she eventually returned to the chair and absent mindedley poured the last of the jug of water into the glass and started to drink it.

As she drained the last of the glass and put it back on the table, the white door clicked open, on the other side stood a friendly looking lady with unusual eyes and pleasant smile. She was dressed in a. Laura Ashley print dress with a spotless white apron over it. Her long brunette hair was tied in a loose bun.

"Are you ready Ms Swan?" Bella nodded, she hoped this was Ms Cullen, she looked like she would be friendly.

She took Bella's arm, leading her through the doorway into the darkened room beyond.

Releasing her arm, Ms Cullen turned to Bella saying "Bella, please give me your towel and once your eyes become accustomed to the light would you curl up on the bean bag and relax. Please remember the rules for your experience and trust me to know what your wants and needs are from now on"

Bella nodded again and shyly removed her towel and passed it to the kindly lady. The lady held out what looked like a blind fold to her "you will put this on and not remove it until told to do so" Ms Cullen disappeared through the door leaving Bella naked and feeling very exposed and alone. Bella slide the blindfold over her head and covered her eyes with it. She was surprised to discover she wasn't completely blinded, the fabric had pin prick holes in the centre front.

Once her eyes had adjusted to it, she could make out a little more about the room. It didn't appear to have corners, all the walls were draped with thick plush red velvet curtains, the floor appeared red too. In the centre of the very small space was a large red beanbag, that seamed to be shaped like a kidney, when she tried to sit on it she realised that the dip in it was fixed and shaped to encourage her to curl into fetal position on her side. Curling up she started to relax, she wondered what the steady dull beating sound was but realised quickly it didn't matter what it was, it was also relaxing her. She closed her eyes wondering if she fell asleep would they wake her? Due to nerves she hadn't slept well last night.

Unsure how long she had napped for she opened her eyes the lighting in the room had changed from a soft dull glow to red and the beating sound, which seamed to be in time with her heart had got much louder and faster.

Then through the sounds she could make out voices, muffled at first, then clearer.

"Your doing really well Renée"

"With the next one, big push"

"Well done"

"Baby is nearly here now"

Bella was confused but a little too relaxed to care to think about it, she had given over a lot of details about herself and a large sum of money for these sessions so she would have to just trust and wait.

Suddenly the room was filled with bright lights and lots of hospital sounds. She was whisked up into the arms of a very strong blonde man and carried through the red fabric into a brightly lit nursery.

Feeling slightly self conscious about her naked body, but knowing she had followed all the rules and been for a full wax just a few days ago, she tried to look around the room.

The lighting dimmed again and the man spoke to her "oh my darling she is beautiful, so perfect" with a tight hug he lowered her naked body into the arms of the friendly lady. "Here mama will you cuddle her whilst I prepare her bath?"

The lady cradled her firmly, but comfortingly in her arms, looking down at her she cooed "beautiful Bella, beautiful Bella"

Bella relaxed again, surely they must have given her some sort of drugs, she didn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed.

Mama started to sing along with the gentle music playing in the background.

"come little one time to get you all clean, let mama rest for a bit!" The strong arms lifted her up again and carried her away from mama into a warm bathroom with a large bath in the middle of the room full of bubbly water. He lowered her into the water and gently cradled her head above the water, keeping her long hair out of the end of the bath.

"Jasper, Jasper do you want to help bath Bella?" realising that yet another man was going to see her naked body she sunk deeper into the water. Jasper an attractive blonde young man who looked very like the owner of the strong arms, peered into the bath. " oh papa she is beautiful, beautiful Bella" with that he took a sponge and began to cleanse her, starting with her feet, her knees, her thighs, whilst papa did her hands and arms. Then papa washed around her neck raising her up out of the water to sponge her breasts and back. Bella couldn't remember her father ever seeing her naked body, she was surprised to find that she didn't feel more embarrassed or ashamed. "Jasper can you get me the towels ready please"

Strong arms lifted her safely from the tub and carried her to a huge changing mat on a table in the nursery, it was covered in thick towels. Together they wrapped her up in them and started to gently rub her dry. Suddenly as the cooling water ran down her body she realised she needed to pee! She went to open her mouth, but snapped it shut quickly when she remembered the rules. NO TALKING.

She made to squeeze her legs together to contain the desire, Jasper was quick to spot the move

"Baby Bella needs a wee wee papa" "oh yes she does seam to, we best get that diaper on her quickly" swiftly picking up her ankles with one hand he placed a disposable diaper under her bum and lowered her legs pulling the diaper up between her legs to secure it. "Jasper finish drying her feet for me, I'll just collect another diaper as we might as well wait here to change her when she has been"

Oh my gosh, they expected her to use the diaper to relieve herself and whilst they were here! Panic set in, could she do this? RED RED she scream ...


	2. Bella's Story - Born Again

**The characters belong to SM, the unusual situation they find themselves in is all mine. **

**WARNING - please be aware this is a fetish story and some situations are sexual and explicit - Do not read if you are not very open minded. **

**If you are still reading - see you at the bottom. **

RED RED she scream in her mind. Was this going to help her? She had never used the bathroom in front of anyone before. Electing not to use her on suite during sleepovers for fear of being heard. Trust them, relax and trust them, she repeated over and over in her head. The treatment cost was 100% paid up front, if she called a halt with her safeword, they would go through some de-briefing materials then end her therapy, she had agreed to this condition, she wouldn't say RED easily.

Returning with a pot of talc in one hand and a diaper in the other, he set the diaper down and started to rub talc into her skin in massage like movements. Rolling her gently over to her side, he massaged the baby smelling talc into her shoulders, her back and thighs, returning her to her back he started massaging over her shoulders then down and around her breast. Bella was glad she didn't have large breasts like many of her friends, this would have felt so much worse surely. But her small breasts were firm and rose up from her chest wall even when laying down. And so he massaged first one then the other, she felt the nipples harden and wondered that no sexual encounter she had had ever had that reaction. Jaspers hands had been massaging the talc into her feet and up her legs, his fingers on her inner thighs were an amazing sensation. How could a massage be so relaxing and so sensual?

Suddenly she realised that she was going to pee, panicking she made to tighten her thighs together, but jaspers hands held her thighs firmly apart. With his hands never faulting their circling on her breast his soothing voice "it's ok sweet Bella we have you, we will care for your every need, relax and just let your body be" As his crooning sounds sent shivers to her spine, she pushed gently down with her pelvic muscles and felt the warm flow filling the diaper, feeling the tension that had built up with her need for release flow out of her with it. She felt her skin redden to it's lobster shade that always happened when she was embarrassed.

"Ah now that is much better, good good girl. And what a beautiful colour you flush. I hope to see that colour much more"

Continuing his attention on her breasts, he started to hum a gentle melody she couldn't place. Jaspers hand returned to kneading her inner thighs. Her embarrassment ran higher still when the smell from her diaper reached her nose. Why weren't they changing her, she needed to be changed, she didn't like either the smell or being wet. She started to wriggle. "ok Bella you need a change of diaper"

With swift movements the massage stopped, he ripped open the velcro closures, taking her ankles firmly in his hands she was lifted her up by them and removed the diaper. He placed her ankles off of each side of the mat opening her up for them to see all of her, he took a wipe and started to gently wipe her clean. His fingers brushing and probing into her folds. No longer feeling quite so embarrassed Bella realised she was trusting him to touch her, look at her, watch her, something she had never ever let anyone do.

He used his long fingers to hold her open and wipe almost inside her. She clenched tightly unsure if her body was betraying that she was finding this very pleasurable. "sweet sweet Bella, you have such gorgeous reactions" he slide his fingers a little further into her, gentle massaging the sensitive area. He withdraw and replaced them over and over, she could now feel herself getting wet. Then on the next slip in it wasn't his fingers! This feeling was a little larger, just as hard but much warmer, almost hot. The fingers continued to massage her skin, in and out, slowly pushing the item further inside her. The pleasure was almost too much for her she could feel the warm feelings spreading through her abdomen, just as she thought he might make her reach her first non self induced orgasm, the fingers started to spread out as firm hands slide under her bum, lifting her cheeks and kneading the muscles there. Oh now that felt so good too. Although she wasn't being held down in any way, she had not considered moving from where they had put her.

His fingers continued massaging her backside, spreading and stretching the tissues, she could feel the evidence of her enjoyment running down her. His hands were spreading it over her skin, pressing a little into her anus. She tighten quickly nervous where this was going, but enjoying the sensation. He continued to massage and running his finger tips over her tight hole as he went. Finally the tip of his finger seamed to slip into her easily, making her feel full and stretched. He rubbed it in and out, she felt it get very wet and warm suddenly, guessing he had added some lube, she tried to relax her muscles, this was somewhere she had never even touched herself let alone let a stranger touch.

His fingers continued to move in and out each time pressing a little deeper, or stroking the inside walls as they moved. Suddenly she felt something warmer being pushed into her, she instinctively clenched but the pressure remained and when she relaxed again it was pushed a little further into her so she could feel it's base spread her lips.

As the other fingers continued to massage all around her inner thighs and now very wet and aroused skin, she caught sight of Jasper standing beside her again, she felt him start to stroke her breasts and pull gently at her nipples. As he squeezed she nearly came right then but suddenly everything was changing.

The fingers were gone and firm hands were lifting her ankles to place a clean diaper under her bum. It was pulled up tight, much tighter than before, holding the warm item inside of her.

Then her head was lifted and some pale pink fabric slide over her, gentle hands pulled it down her lifting her back to pull it down there, guiding her arms through it. She thought it felt soft, like a nightdress. But it didn't reach past her waist.

Firm arms then lifted her, cradling her to a strong chest. "my darling girl, you are so responsive, such a delight, I could quite forget myself with you, but you must be hungry so lets find mama and let her feed you"

He cradled her a moment longer before lowering her into the ladies lap, she was snuggled in securely and felt safe and protected.

"Come my darling let me nurse you, you are so very precious, so beautiful, my beautiful Bella" Bella could smell the talc she had be massaged with, she could smell her own arousal, but she could also smell milk. She turned her nose up, she hadn't drunk milk since her dad died, he used to make her warm milk and cookies before bed when she lived with him in her teenage years.

Softly her head was turned towards the mama's chest and she was surprised to find the skin naked, although it felt cool and she wasn't sure if it was real skin or some silicon version. Her mouth was guided to a nipple and she tentatively licked around it. She tasted the milk on it, it was cool, not cold but not warm thank goodness. She licked again, then the pressure on her head increased encouraging her to latch on and suck. She obeyed, sucking gently to start with and then greedily slurping the milk with long sucks. Mama's fingers were stroking her hair and rubbing gently across her scalp. She felt herself relax and continue to drink the milk, cradled in the comforting arms. Her hand had been placed onto the naked skin above the nipple and she began to stroke and circle the skin, loving the comfort it gave her to touch another body this way. She couldn't remember ever holding her mums hand, let alone cuddling up to her or stroking her skin.

The milk stopped flowing into her mouth and she made to lift her head, the arms around her held her firmly, still with the nipple at her lips, "shush my darling, no rush. Relax let your milk settle" she tried to do what she was bid, lightly licking across the nipple. As the feeling of trapped gas built from drinking too fast, she wriggled about a bit trying to find a comfortable way to relieve it. "oh dear do you have wind my dear, let me raise you up to help it" As mama lifted her to sit across her lap, Bella felt the items inside her shift and press on her, the feeling made her juices flow again. Mama rubbed her back up and down and soon she let out a gentle burp.

"good girl my darling, good girl, time for a little nap before your play date I think"

Strong arms lifted her up from mama's lap and cradling her to his firm chest, he carried her over to the large white cot, laying her on her side, snuggling a soft blanket around her, he was humming his melody again, she vaguely wondered what it was. She felt pressure at her lips and heard mama whisper "open up little one, this will comfort and relax you" She opened her lips and the soft rubber of a pacifier slide into her mouth, it was coated in something that tasted like honey, she sucked it in and bit gentle on it, playing with it with her tongue.

The side of the cot slide up into place and the room darkened, then all was quiet. She tried to think over what she had experienced since she got here, she couldn't work out how long she had been here so far, they hadn't told her in the registration pack how long the day was, only that it would end when they felt she had made good progress for the day.

She shifted her hips and clenched her thighs together enjoying the feelings inside of her, although she had of course used her fingers when she pleasured herself, she had never touched her anus and couldn't believe it could bring pleasure to do so. She had never bought any sex toys, being far too embarrassed to look at their websites for long enough to decide what to purchase. But she sure wanted to experiment with these feelings again, so she might have to brave it. She had after all booked herself into this radical sex therapy sessions, ok so she had blushed furiously when she read the rules and had googled many of the terms in the hard and soft limits list to know what she was answering. Now that had led her to touching herself more than once, oh the images that she had looked at. She still worried that someone would come knocking on her door to investigate her pc.

She must have dozed off, as she was aroused from her nap by mama "hello my beautiful girl, do you feel better for that nap?" Bella stretched out her arms and legs to release the sleepiness. The side of her cot slide down and strong arms lift her up cradling her and carrying her to sit her on in the centre of the changing mat again. Mama started to brush out her hair, cooing "lucky girl, luxurious thick hair" the strokes of the brush continued never once pulling or snagging the hair.

"Does my darling need a dry diaper yet, we want you to look and smell delicious to meet your little friends today don't we" with her words Bella felt time item inside her getting warmer, much warmer, oh that felt good, she felt herself getting very moist again, she couldn't remember ever getting so turned on. Mama reached down and undid the velcro on the diaper, laying the front down flat, she ran her fingers inside, feeling the wetness and spreading it, she slide the wetness up to her sensitive nub circling with steady pressure. The item inside her was increasing in temperature. Suddenly the combined sensation were too much for her full bladder and she released the steady stream all over the diaper, the mat and the pleasuring hand. "good girl, good girl now that feels much better doesn't it?" Bella thought about answering but remembered her rules and anyway she was still sucking on the pacifier that was firmly in her mouth. Mama laid her back gently and began to rub some cream into her face. Firm hands that she hadn't realised were in the room took her ankles, lifted them up and removed the soaked diaper. He then started to clean her up with the wipes again, stroking and touching, rubbing and circling, but never touching inside her folds again. Suddenly she felt the hot item from inside her being pulled out firmly but slowly. The pressure inside her was heavenly, it was stretching her opening as it left her body more than it had when he had slide it in there. As it finally fell from her body she felt empty and missed the warm glow it had been giving her. She let out a dull moan. "So that felt good then little Bella? Don't worry, the feeling will return in a moment"

His firm fingers circled her folds now, probing and touching, she could feel the wetness and smell her arousal. "You were comfortable with the warm balls, we think you can move on to something more" She felt the head of something very hard and quite cold pressing into her, she flinched, "relax your doing fine" She breathed out through her nose as it slide further into her, not moving or turning but just sliding deeper. It was rubbing along her inner walls, pushing and pressing. Then it stopped moving and her clean diaper was secured firmly around her holding it firmly in place. She had enjoyed the warmth, but this coldness was not so comfortable. Oh but now she felt full, very full. They slide her up to sit on the edge of the changing table. Her legs dangling down the side.

Mama brushed her hair again and said "my beautiful Bella, lets go make some new friends at the play ground" Bella looked around in horror, surely they were joking, they wouldn't take her out in this short flimsy dress and a diaper would they?

Papa stood in front of her and wrapped her legs around his waist picking her up toddler style on his hip, he held her weight easily. Oh the feeling now, her legs wrapped around him, opened her up to the firm pressure of his hip against her sensitive core, pushing in the base as it nestled inside her diaper. She blushed as another wave of arousal waved through her centre, she really hoped that she would be allowed to touch herself to relieve the building desire soon.

"Come my darling girl no need to be shy, these new friends enjoy the same things as you and play will be under the house rules".

Her blindfold was removed from her eyes, the bright lights and full visibility blinded her to start with.

As he carried her through a door she started to make out more of the room, she realised that it contained an oversized play centre, slides, tubes, tunnels and ball pond. Music was playing and she could hear giggling.

She was lowered down to the soft play mats. Mama knelt in front of her "just remember, crawling only, no talking and perhaps you should keep sucking on that pacifier to remind you of that, you may play and touch the exposed skin of your playmates only. Papa and I will be watching you play from over here if you want to find us"

Mama and papa retreated to the sofas, picking up their coffee mugs.

She looked around quickly as she heard giggles coming from behind her, she was greeted with the sight of a small woman probably around the same age as herself, she had short dark hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pretty red dress like Bella's one and a diaper too. She smiled.

"Play nicely Alice, this is Bella's first time here and she is a little shy" called Papa "go see if you can find Jake, I think he is hiding up there somewhere"

The girl Alice crawled over to Bella and smiled, she looked deep into her eyes as if trying to ask Bella something or see something inside her mind. She stroked down Bella's bare arm and nodded her head over her shoulder, Bella nodded and made to stand, remembering at the last minute she went onto all fours and crawled after Alice. Bella became very aware of the item inside her, as she crawled they moved, and rubbed against her. Oh now that was very arousing, wetness pooled in her folds and she was glad that the diaper would absorb it up.

Alice crawled up a ramp and Bella followed, she had never been to a place like this as a child, Renee was always too busy with her own ventures to take Bella out to play. Bella had grown up with few friends, her cousin Rose that she flat shared with, being her best friend.

At school she had been a loner choosing her books over the usual activities of her school mates. Even now her job in the college library meant that she could work in silence almost all day, smile at her work colleagues and be assessed as doing a good job. Basically she lived her life in fiction, mainly historical fiction. She didn't really know the first thing about making friends. But Alice's smile was nice and as she wasn't expected to talk she should be ok.

Alice turned the corner and arrived at the top of a slide, she nodded that Bella could go first, nervously Bella shook her head, indicating Alice could go first, Bella didn't remember ever doing this either and was unsure if she would like it. Alice pushed off giggling all the way down, sliding easily on her diapered arse.

Bella swung her legs into position and froze. It was only a short slide into a ball pool, but from here it looked so far. Suddenly papa was at the foot of the slide with his arms stretched up towards her. "come on little one, it's ok, you'll be fine!" He gave her the confidence and she pushed off with a gasp. Seconds later papa was hugging her giggling "see you enjoyed that didn't you, clever girl, going around for another turn?" Bella looked to Alice who nodded, so she nodded and he placed her down on her knees to follow her play mate. As Alice crawled in front of her Bella watched her legs and catching glimpses under her dress of her torso, Bella thought she was a very attractive girl.

Bella crawled up the ramp and watched as Alice took the slide again, this time she didn't hesitate she swung her legs over the top and pushed off, smiling so widely she dropped her pacifier and it tumbled down the slide in front of her. Papa bent down and picked it up, handing it to her when she scrambled out of the ball pool.

Giggling could be heard above them and again Papa said "Jake is hiding waiting for you to find him." Bella and Alice crawled towards the other ramp which led to the climbing blocks to reach the raised play area. As Bella pushed up each climbing block, she could feel the item inside her rubbing and pushing, making her more and more turned on. She followed Alice to the upper level and followed her as she turned onto a climbing net walkway. Bella froze again, yet another thing she had never done. Taking her courage in her hands she tentatively put her hand onto the net, it moved, could she do this? Inching forward slowly, she moved out onto the walkway, her hands and knees pressing into the ropes. As she cleared the start the ropes swung and she let out a distressed moan. Mama was underneath the walkway in a shot "good girl well done, just keep moving forward, well done, I'm here, your safe" as mama offered her comfort and confidence so Bella inched forward, eventually after what felt like a lifetime she reached the other side.

She looked around her which way did Alice go, left or right? Not sure she took a guess, left was a bright green tube, right was a yellow foam lined tunnel, she crawled down the walkway. At the end suddenly appeared a smiling curious face, he had very tanned skin, huge brown eyes and loads of white teeth smiling at her. Model looks! Gosh he was just beautiful. She guessed he was Jake. What on earth wad he doing in therapy? His looks alone could earn him a fortune. He put out his hand to her to help her sit up from her crawling position. As she settled herself cross legged like he was in the pod he was in, Bella felt the pressure push up inside her. The pod was an orange plastic cube just big enough for the two of them. His legs had brushed against hers as she had crossed them.

She looked shyly up into his face, he smiled again, she smiled back this time, blushing red as she did so. She wouldn't have dared look someone like this in the eye before. She lowered her face to cover her rising colour. He reached out, placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head back up to look at him. With only his eyes he seamed to tell her not to look down, he glanced down at her neck and followed the colour as it deepened up her face. He leaned forward a placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered "Beautiful"

She kept her head up as he moved his head back, his finger under her chin slide along her jaw line to stroke her ear lob and then moved on into her hair. His hand spread out as he stroked it down in long sweeping movements. Humming low sounds of what she hoped were delight.

After a few long stroked down her hair his hand rested on her arm playing with the end curls as they rested there. He heat from him almost burned into her skin, oh it felt so good to be touched by someone, to feel the softness of his fingers circle her elbow. She sighed gently enjoying the awakening sensations. Slowly his other hand reached out to touch her toes, stroking the length of her big toe and around her unpainted nail, then between her toes and up the next one, she watched his hand fascinated that this sensation was making her inner core clench down on the hardness inside her.

Just as she thought it might just be possible to orgasm right here, he stroked down the sole of her foot, she squealed pulling her foot away giggling. He was giggling too! He made to grab her foot again, in his face she could see his intention was to tickle her more. Pulled her feet under her, pushing his hands away, she felt the warmth of his firm arm muscles under her hands, and for the first time realised that he was dressed in a diaper and t-shirt but the t-shirt was stretched tight across his muscular chest, gosh he must spend all day in the gym!

Her little hand grasped his wrist as best it could and tried to hold him at bay! "play nicely Jake" she heard mama's voice from somewhere below them. It was then she realised the plastic was the opaque stuff you can sort of see through. As she looked down she could see Alice sitting on Jaspers lap drinking from a sippy cup. Ah so that was where she had got to.

Bella looked back up just in time to see Jake lean forward and grab both sides of her waist, his hands sliding under her pink dress, he began to wiggly his fingers furiously tickling her madly. She giggled and wriggled about, trying to push him off of her, with no affect. He tickled her until she started to cough from so much giggling. "JAKE" came papa's stern voice. Jake stopped tickling, but didn't remove his hands. He watched as she coughed again, the pacifier long since having flown out if her mouth. Bella recovered herself and went to try to push his hands away again, he leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Oh now that felt good, warm, soft and gentle, she wanted that again. She looked into his eyes, he raised his eyebrows in question, she nodded her head a fraction, he lent in a kisses her lips a little firmer. Her hands on his wrists smoothed up his firm forearms and circled his biceps, gosh he was delicious. His tongue ran a gentle line along her lips, she could feel his lips pressing hers to open, she tightened her grip on his arms and pushed gently. He released her lips and raised his head to look into her eyes, smiling, he winked at her. With his hands still on the skin of her waist he stretched his thumbs up and stroked just under her breasts. Oh wow that felt good. Bella wasn't sure how long they sat there stroking each others skin, his arms felt so warm under her fingers and his fingers were sending goose bumps all over her breasts without actually touching them, he was just circling the rise of the skin below them. Bella let out a low soft moan of pleasure.

"Jake, Bella cookie tine"

Oh really did they have to, she was enjoying herself.

"come on you two make your way down here please"

Jake raised his eyebrows again and motioned that she should go through the exit first. She turned and crawled in front of him a little self consciously about her diaper in his face, could he see the bulk where the base of the item was pushed into her tightly. As if reading her thoughts his head reached forward a butted her butt, pushing it in deeper. Oh my, she guessed he could then and knew what they were. She wondered if he had a similar bulge in his diaper, for a second she saw herself sliding her fingers up his legs and inside the elastic to find out. That thought made her let out a low moan and wriggle her butt as she crawled out of the yellow foam tunnel.

She was just steeling herself to crawl across the rope walkway again when Jake tapped her shoulder and nodded his head to follow him into the green plastic tube. She followed him, admiring the muscles on his bare legs, his feet however seamed huge. His butt wriggled in front of her, almost as if he knew she would be watching it. As he reached the end of the tube he swing his legs around in front of himself then smiled at her and pushed off. She copied his movements, only realising as she whizzed along that it was a sliding downwards tunnel, she giggled enjoying the experience. Just like that it was over and she landed in the ball pool with a rain of balls flying at her from a giggling Jake the other side. She grabbed a handful and throw them at him.

Mama called over to them "come here you two" they crawled over to the coffee table, it held a tray of cookies and two Sippy cups. Strong arms suddenly bent down and scooped Bella up, placing her across his lap, he held out a cookie to her, she eagerly took it realising with a tummy rumble that she hadn't eaten since last night. "oh my dear Bella seams to be getting hungry, I think we should let her finish this then take her back to the nursery for dinner"

A wave of disappointment waved over Bella, she didn't want to leave the playroom, Alice looked nice and she wanted to be friends with her, Jake made her feel good, special, there seamed to be something between them, some special chemistry.

She pushed the cookie away, perhaps if she didn't eat it, they wouldn't take her away.

"Ah good girl, you don't want to spoil your dinner, come on then" then his strong arms whisked her up and over towards the door. She wriggled and struggled to be put down, but he tightened his grip, turning in the doorway he said "wave bye bye Bella, maybe Alice and Jake would like you to cone play again" she looked over as Alice smiled and waved, Jake raised his hand and winked at her.

In the nursery she was placed into a dark wood high chair, a bib was tied around her neck and a toy was placed on the tray in front of her.

Without her blindfold she was able to look around the room more. It was tastefully decorated with pastel yellow walls that had small white animals outlined on it. There wad a beautiful dark wood cot with pink blanket and sheet, the dark wood rocking chair that mama had held her in, a dark wood table with a white changing mat on top and a large square dark wood playpen with a soft white pattern base and toys hung around the edges. The room had four doors, she tried to work out which was which. One must led to the bathroom, one to the red room, the one she had come through just now led to the playroom, she was just wondering where the other led as papa turned back from the small kitchen counter top beside her with a bowl in his hand. He pulled up the chair to sit in front of her. Gentle stirring the contents of the bowl with the spoon, he smiled at her.

"Well my little lady, you are doing so well today, now whilst I feed you, I will ask you some questions, you may nod or shake your head only to answer me. Do you understand?"

She nodded and looked at the pink baby spoon heading towards her mouth. She couldn't remember anyone ever feeding her, her earliest memories of food with her mother were paper wrapped burgers, microwave plastic plates of tasteless meals. She guessed this couldn't taste worse. She opened her mouth and sucked the mashed food from the spoon. She swallowed expecting it to be gross only to get tastes of garlic, pasta, tomatoes. She opened up eagerly for the next mouthful. Yummy she decided that although the texture was strange, the flavour was delicious.

"Bella, did you enjoy your time playing in the playground?" she didn't need to think about that one, she nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you like your pink dress" again she nodded.

"Was Alice pretty?" with her mouth full of food she nodded again.

"Did mama feed you her milk" not really understanding why he was asking she nodded again.

"Did Jake touch you?" blushing she nodded.

"Did he try to kiss you?" she hesitated, would she be getting Jake into trouble if she told the truth? She wasn't sure what to do. She decided to go with truth and gave a light nod.

"Good girl. You were unsure then for a moment. Did you think he would get into trouble?" Bella nodded.

"Bella nothing here is wrong, apart from breaking our pre agreed rules. There are no right or wrong answers just the truth.

He smiled a wide smile at her and she tried to smile back.

"As you were aware our therapy sessions here are very different from anything you have possibly experienced before. We try to give you some positive childhood style memories, whilst heightening your sexual awareness and increasing your self confidence. Did you enjoy Jasper and I massaging you?" Without hesitating she nodded, all the while swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the delicious food.

He scrapped the bowl out and fed her the last mouthful. "Would you like a yoghurt too" She nodded, actually she was loving someone taking care of her, something she couldn't remember ever happening, well unless you counted her mum bringing toast to her in bed when she had tonsillitis.

He returned to the chair with her yoghurt and a blue spoon. Yum strawberry her favourite, she slurped the spoonful's down quickly.

"Time for a clean up and nappy change I think little one, you may just have more on your face than you ate"

He wiped the tray and took it off then lifted her from the high chair and carried her to the changing table. Laying her down careful, he started to hum his melody. Whilst he was bending down to collect things from the cupboard below, Bella wondered if this would feel different without the blindfold?

He stood up and looked down at her smiling, pulling the velcro of the diaper undone, he took hold of her ankles and removed it, she could still smell evidence of her arousal. As he lowered her legs he gently stretched each to dangle off either side of the table, effectively opening her up. Reached in his pocket and she felt a low vibration within her, she also heard it's low hum. Oh oh oh... That was unusual feeling but very pleasurable.

Arriving beside her head he started to clean her with a damp flannel, he wiped her face all over then down around her neck. He reached down and lifted the hem of her dress up to her shoulders, then slide her arms out of it and lastly raised it over her head. Returning with the flannel he wiped each arm starting with her finger tips and finishing at her shoulder. Then he wiped her legs from her bare toes to her thighs. She was relaxed but turned by this, how could that be?

She looked up into his face, he smiled, his eyes lighting up. She blushed the colour rising from her breasts up her neck to her cheeks. "Little one you are so very precious and so responsive. You are a delight to be with"

He reached between her legs and wiped her gently with the soft flannel, the affect of the friction of the fabric on her tightened nub, was like electric shooting through her. He rubbed gentle back and forth, she moaned a low moan. His other hand was drawing small circles on her tummy, around her belly button to start with, then alternatively getting larger and smaller again. The larger circles brushed the underside of her breasts. Each time her nipples hardened more, aching for his touch.

Her body was no more under her control. She was alternately arching her back up to receive his touch or trying to tilt her pelvis to move his touch lower, the position of her feet dangling to her sides making this impossible. She could feel her desire racing on, spiralling out of control. She wanted to get there now, she needed to get there now. If this was her self pleasure she would be rubbing her fingers in and out furiously now, her climax coming quickly. She went to move her hand from her side, desire for release taking over from her obeying the rules. His hand immediately withdraw.

"That's enough for now my sweet girl, it's nearly story time" WHAT? NO! AH!

She wanted to come now so much, she was so turned on, if she hadn't moved her hand would he still have stopped? Next the vibrations stopped, he slide his had down between her folds, then she felt the pull as he withdraw the vibrator.

Then he swiftly lifted her ankles slide the dry diaper under her, lowered her legs together on the mat, pulled the diaper front up and secured the Velcro. He reached into the cupboard below then shook out a large pastel pink babysuit. He placed her feet into the legs, sliding them up her then rolling her onto her side he slide it under her back. He slide her hands through the arms and pulled it together. Then he started to do up the poppers down the front. Next he placed a pair of scratch mit over her hands and tied the bows at the wrists. Fully enclosed in the babysuit felt strange but comforting.

He sat her up then swung her feet around to face him. He picked her up toddler style again, she realised she now had an aching, aroused enlarged opening pushed inside the diaper against his hip bone.

He looked into her eyes and smiled "so beautiful story time?"

He carried her to the playroom door, excitedly she hoped for more playtime. But he carried her to the sofas that were now bathed in softly creamy light, curtains had been pulled across the soft play equipment showing it as out of bounds.

Sitting on one of the sofa's with her cradled across his lap, he hummed his melody as they waited quietly. Soon another door opened and Jasper carried Alice who was dressed in a lilac babysuit to the other sofa and cradled her the same way. After a few minutes Mama joined them carrying Jake who was dressed in a blue babysuit. "We apologise for our lateness Jake was not in a hurry to finish this bath time were you Jake" Jake smiled cheekily up at Mama and she smiled at him. Actually Bella thought he looked quite pleased with himself. He caught her eye and winked at her, she blushed. Mama took the other seat on the other sofa.

"We have a guest storyteller today, welcome Edward please come and join us" Bella looked up surprised to see possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen, pulling back the curtain and stepping through them. He walked over to the space on their sofa and her heart started to beat wildly! He looked around the group and started to smile at each baby's face. When his eyes meet Bella's she thought she would drown. They were so light hazel they were almost golden, she felt herself slip just a little bit more under the spell of this god like creature. Suddenly she realised where she was and what she was dressed in, she felt embarrassed, she started to blush then wriggle not sure if she could stay here now. He was lovely that was a fact, she had signed up for therapy with Ms Cullen, she had dealt with both Papa (she thought he was probably the much acclaimed Mr Cullen a renowned doctor) and Jasper who although nice looking was not her type. Even the model/bodybuilder was fine, as he was dressed like her!

But this Edward, he was her dream guy, he was dressed in black jeans and a light grey button down shirt. He was casual and radiating confidence. Sitting next to him, she was small, dressed in a pink babysuit, diaper and mitts she felt insecure and afraid. Then to finish her embarrassment papa reached forwards and picked up a baby bottle of milk from the coffee table and held it to her lips. RED RED RED she screamed again...


	3. Bella's Story - New Desire

**Disclaimer - these characters are SM's and I am just playing with them.**

**Warning - this is rated M for it's sexual content and adult them - age play is a large part of this chapter - stick with me and have patience, the age play will end soon but what will happen with B&E.**

CHAPTER 3

RED RED RED she screamed again in her head. Could she continue through with this? Her colour flushed to crimson, her heart pumped loudly. She raised her eyes to his face and caught him looking at her strangely, before he seemed to take a deep breath, then swallow hard as if he could smell something very nasty! Really was she that awful?

Yes she could do this, like he would even give her a second look if they meet up anyway! He was probably married to some leggy blonde bombshell! She was here to claw back some self-confidence, some ability to feel comfortable with her skin, some sexual awareness. She thought if nothing else she might be making headway in this field.

She took a breath, opened her mouth to the bottle and shifted her eyes up to papas, he was looking down at her with loving eyes but a small frown on his brow as if he was trying to figure something out! She tried to relax, she felt his arms tighten around her. Then she heard the most musical, gentle voice she had ever heard, as Edward started to read Snow White to them. She had of course watched the Disney film on TV so she knew the story, but she had never had the classical version of it read to her. In fact she couldn't remember story time with her mum, ever!

She sucked slowly, enjoying the cool milk now and relaxed as his lilting voice washed over her. She must have closed her eyes, as the next thing she felt, was papa lifting her into his arms and carrying her into the nursery, tucking her into the cot. He covered her tenderly with her blanket and slipped her pacifier between her lips. "Rest now little one, you've come along way today. We are very proud of you." He hummed his melody and she drifted off to sleep with Edwards face floating through her mind….. . .

Not sure how long she slept, when she opened her eyes. The light in the nursery was brighter and she felt well rested. In fact she felt better than she could remember feeling since her dad had passed away. She stretched and smiled into the bright nursery, she started to reflect on her "treatment" here.

She felt comforted by the whole re birth experience. She felt nurtured and loved by "Mama" & "Papa". Although she thought it wouldn't, perhaps this would rub off on her memories of her childhood. She clenched her thighs together as she thought about the awakening of her sensual awareness, this she was sure she wanted to experience more of. In fact she felt she could say that, so far, this was worth the money. The only fly in the ointment was the way Edward had twitched his nose and looked at her with distain. She really didn't need him to tell her that she wasn't worthy of his attention. She wondered vaguely how long she had been here as there were no clocks and she hadn't any jewellery on, so no watch, she couldn't see any windows obviously, so she hadn't any idea which day it was really or what time.

She knew it couldn't be Monday yet, as she was expected back in work on Monday. They hadn't briefed her to take any holiday, so she assumed she would be back dusting and stamping books in the Library at 8am on Monday morning. She didn't really need the job, the deaths of both of her parents had left her fairly well off. Even though she and her Mum hadn't lived with her Dad after he took his promotion, they had remained married in name and his death in the course of duty had been hard on her Mum. She had fallen to bits before Bella's eyes, relying on Bella for everything. Eventually, she had been involved in a car accident, that was probably her fault if the truth could be told. Therefore Bella was financially secure, just an emotional wreck.

She wondered how Rose's date with her latest hottie went on Friday evening, Bella would usually have waited up for her return, shared a glass or two of wine with her and heard all about the date. But Rose had not returned before Bella went to bed aware that she needed to get up early to get here. Would Rose see this one again? Would he last more than the record twelve dates of Eric? Bella sniffed the air as the smell of cooking bacon wafted past her nose, now she realised she was hungry! Oh and she needed to use the toilet too! Please not the diaper experience again! This was at the edge of a hard limit for her now! She shifted again as she heard the door open.

Mama smiled at her and approached the cot, "Good morning my darling, you look like you slept well. The men are cooking breakfast so come on then let's give you some milk then, get you washed and dressed." She handed Bella a bottle of milk where she lay then turned to the pretty white cupboard beside the cot, she began to pull items of white and pink out of the cupboard. Bella drunk the milk down quickly, it was welcome, she felt quite hungry. Mama smiled back down at her "Thirsty girl, let's get you up then" She slide the cot side down, all the way down, level with the side of the mattress. She put her hand out to take Bella's hand. She pulled Bella up to sitting over the side of the cot with her feet nearly touching the floor.

"Let mama hold your hand and we will go use the bathroom" Bella heaved a sigh of relief. Holding onto mama she walked into the bathroom. She took time to look around and notice this time that this room had three doors, she guessed each must led to the other nursery rooms. Mama led her to the small toilet against the far wall, she stood her in front of it and knelt in front of her. She undid all the poppers on her baby suit. Sliding it down her shoulders, she then held her hand to help her step out of the suit laying around her ankles. Pulling at the velcro she undid the diaper and let it slide down to the floor too. Holding her hand again she helped her lower down onto the little toilet. She scooped up the used diaper and baby suit and rising to her feet said "Be a good girl and try to use the toilet, it will help keep your pretty cloths nice today. I will be back in a few moments. Stay there until I get back."

Bella let herself relax, finding that using the toilet, after what seemed like ages in the diaper, was almost a pleasure. She looked around to find the toilet roll but there wasn't any in sight. Really! No surely mama didn't intend to clean her up! She noticed the bath was full of bubbly water. Mama returned with a large fluffy towel on her arm and some toilet tissue in her hand, she placed the towel on the towel rail. She turned towards Bella "Done?" Bella nodded. Mama looked pleased with her "Well done, clever girl, I'm so proud of you" she came over taking Bella's hand in one hand and using the toilet tissue with her other hand to clean her up.

Bella flushed red, bright red, she was naked in a bathroom, with a very nice lady wiping her butt! Different! She couldn't remember her mum doing this for her and definitely not her dad! "Quick bath and then some clothes" Mama helped Bella into the warm bubbly water and she sat down.

Mama passed her a water toy, a bit like a rain maker instrument she had played with in kindergarten, but the water ran down through the layers making the beads move about. Fascinated with the toys, Bella let mama wash her with a sponge, over her shoulders, her back, then her arms legs, breasts and down her abdomen, between her legs which still seamed sensitive from the toys they had used in her yesterday or was it the contact with the diapers? She washed down one leg then the other. Taking a soft flannel she washed Bella's face gently. "Nice and clean my beautiful girl"

Taking her hand again she took the toy and helped Bella out of the water. She wrapped the thick fluffy white towel around her. Bella gasped in amazement as mama effortlessly scooped her up onto her hip to carry her through to the nursery. Mama sat down in her rocking chair, sitting Bella across her lap. She rubbed her dry, paying special attention to her breasts. "stand up sweet one and we can get you all dry and dressed"

Bella gingerly stood naked in front of her, she was surprised how comfortable this now felt, surely she should feel embarrassed, but that seemed to have passed now. Mama rubbed the towel up and down Bella's legs and abdomen then asked her to turn around rubbed the back of her legs and her butt. "You have been so clever, we shall move to a pull up diaper today. Now move your feet apart a bit more, then bend down and touch your toes" She held Bella's thighs to steady here.

Confused, Bella followed instructions and bent to touch her toes. She felt mama's fingers sliding between her legs, they were slippery, warm and wet. Lube maybe! She gently parted Bella's lips and massaged the warm gel between them. Bella was a little surprised that Mama's fingers felt cold against the warm lube. Bella felt the fingers flick across her clit several times, fleeting touches, she felt herself getting quite aroused. As her head began to feel funny being upside down, she felt firm pressure as she was filled up and stretched slightly. She couldn't decide if it was mamas fingers or a dildo, but as mama took her hand from her knee and pulled her up to standing she knew it was a dildo and quite big too. Mama slipped a strap up between her legs and fastened it up around her waist. Bella realised that was holding it tightly up inside her. Mama held out the pull up diaper for Bella to step into. As she did so the movement of her legs caused a glorious sensation of rubbing and pushing inside her. Mama then slide a pretty pair of white panties, with white ruffles all down the back, up her legs.

Next she lowered a beautiful white short baby doll dress over her head and helped her to put her arms into the short puff sleeves. The neck line fell well below where she would usually wear hers, but covered her nipples. The wide dark pink ribbon sash was pulled around her body just her bust. She looked down at herself. The bust shaping cupped her breasts, the ribbon below then giving them just a bit of definition, definitely enhancing them, she didn't usually worry about a bra as she didn't need support and they didn't show under her loose tops anyway. The dress was short, it finished at her hip line showing all her legs, usually they were in jeans or her black work trousers. She felt pretty, dressed up, she couldn't remember the last time she dressed up, she had even worn trousers for Rose's 21st Birthday Party. She hadn't attended her Prom as it was just after her dad was killed. It felt kind of good to dress up, it also felt good that someone else was choosing what she should wear, she didn't really know what suited her, but actually this style of top did.

Mama sat her down on the edge of the rocker. Oh! the pressure up inside her was hard and full, even from the soft padded cushion on the chair. She squeezed her thighs together, and clenched her pelvic muscles around the full firm dildo inside her. This felt good, like really good, like she could get used to feeling this turned on.

Mama knelt in front of her and slide white lace topped ankle socks over her feet and then added white gym shoes, the laces had been replaced with pink ribbons to match her sash! Oh cute!

Mama reached for the hair brush and brushed out Bella's hair. Bella smiled, she had cared for her own hair, on her own, ever since she could remember. She only went to the hairdressers to get a wet trim along the ends a couple of times a year. She usually brushed it through and tied it in a low pony tail band near her neck both at work, and at home. Mama divided her hair centrally, then plaited each side down to the ends, finishing them off with pink ribbon bows.

Mama pulled her up to standing, took her hand, then twirled her around. "My darling girl you look a pretty picture!" She then led Bella out of one of the door,s into a strange sort of dining room.

The room held a long low red table with three brightly coloured little chairs all on the same side. Pulling out the yellow chair in the centre she motioned for Bella to sit down. Bella lowered herself down. The seat height was probably about ten inches from the floor and made of firm plastic. Bella sat down and felt the base of the dildo inside push firmly into her to full extent, she could do nothing about it, at least standing and walking the strap had pulled it part way out, now it was really pushing in. She wriggled slightly, focusing on the movement and the touch inside. She had never felt so full. In fact there was places this was touching, that she didn't think had ever been touched.

Mama tied a large pink bib around Bella's neck and went to push her chair nearer the table. "Open your knees a bit" Bella did as she asked "and a bit more" again Bella spread her knees. "Good well done" With that Bella's chair was pushed in so she was nearly touching the table. Mama smiled down "I'll just call the others"

Bella looked around as two other doors opened, Jasper entered carrying Alice who was dressed just like Bella but with lilac ribbons and bows. He lowered her on the orange chair, tied her bib around her neck and stood to push her chair in, she quickly opened her knees wide as he tucked her up to the table. Alice smiled up at Jasper adoringly.

Papa came in with Jake slung over his shoulder, showing his bare butt to them. Bella was shocked! "Jake is not being a good boy" said Papa. As he lowered Jake onto the green chair next to Bella, she caught sight of some sort of metalwork between Jakes legs, she averted her eyes not wishing to know! Papa tied a bib over Jakes bare chest, he went to push Jake's chair up to the table but stopped to frown down at Jake! She felt Jake part his knees, as one was now touching hers. Then his chair was pushed up to the table.

Mama returned with Edward who was carrying a tray of bowls and sippy cups. Oh no! Not Edward again! She had hoped that she wouldn't have to meet him again!

Perhaps he would deliver the food and leave again, she wished. He lowered the tray to the table. Bella looked a the bowls contained bacon, scrambled eggs and beans, they smelt delicious, her stomach rumbled. Mama reached for a bowl and spoon and knelt across the table from Jake, Bella look confused, she had expected Mama to serve her. "Come on Jake let's enjoy breakfast and show the girls you know how to behave" Jake groaned.

Jasper knelt in front of Alice and smiled at her "nice bacon and eggs my sweetheart".

Bella looked on as the world moved in slow motion, Edward took the last bowl and lowered himself opposite her at the table. Oh no! Not Edward! Please don't make him feed me! He scooped up a spoonful and reached towards her mouth, still not looking into her eyes! She could do this. He was nothing to her, she told herself. It didn't matter that she should feel humiliated in front of any of them dressed as a baby girl, but in front of him, now that did feel bad, very bad. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers. She had just opened her mouth to accept the spoonful of eggs. His eyes were a strange colour and looked like they were trying to see into her soul. She lowered her eyelids in defence. As she did, she thought she heard a groan! Did Edward just groan? No she must have been mistaken, perhaps it was Jake misbehaving again.

She closed her mouth around the fluffiest tastiest scrambled eggs ever and savoured the mouthful.

Suddenly the room was filled with a low hum and the dildo filling her up started to vibrate gently. She went to snap her knees together and found legs under the table held them from moving. The vibration increased slightly.

What? No! Yeek! No! Not that! Not here in front of them all! Surely there was a mistake, she looked around no one was acting any different except Jake who looked like he was in pain! She could feel both his and Alice's knees against her own. Surely they could feel that and hear it. What had happened? How had this started! As the vibration continued, Bella looked up to Edward again as another spoonful of eggs approached her mouth. His face lit up as he smiled at her for the first time!


	4. Bella's Story - Trapped

**Disclaimer - these characters are SM's and I am just playing with them. **

**Warning - this is rated M for it's sexual content and adult them - age play is a large part of this chapter - stick with me and have patience, the age play will end soon but what will happen with B&E. **

**AN Thank you so much for reading this unusual story, I know that for many of you it is testing your boundary's too. Thank you for your reviews and PM's I love to hear your theories on the story and where it goes next. Maybe i might even try out some of them! For now take a deep breath and read on. **

Bella looked up to Edward again, as another spoonful of eggs approached her mouth. His face lit up as he smiled at her for the first time! She wriggled a little in her chair, trying to fight off the feeling of embarrassment she had felt earlier. Possibly a mistake, as the wriggle adjusted the vibrators position, she let out a low moan of her own as it touched and pressed against her sensitive spot deep within her. Edward continued to feed her spoonful's of her yummy breakfast, she opened her mouth on auto pilot as she was completely focused now on the sensation rising within her! She felt like she was on a roller coaster and it was approaching the top of the climb! Then another humming joined the room and she felt Alice's knee flinch beside hers. She stole a look at Alice's face to see her adoring gaze on Jasper never waver, she just seemed to accept it. Ok if Alice could do this, so could she. Jake, however, was holding his crotch in his hand and looked like he was in pain. She didn't understand this. She wondered if this was something he enjoyed, was this something to do with his limit list?

As the next peak of her arousal hit her, she took a rapid breath and tried again to hold the orgasm at bay. Edward was now watching her closely. He fed her the spoonful he held in his hand, then swiftly stood saying "Bella has finished her breakfast, as she has been such a good girl I would like to take her for a treat"

The vibrations stopped suddenly.

No! No! No! So close, so close, it couldn't stop there! She was relaxed, even in this forced position, and she was just about to experience the orgasm of her lifetime! Who stopped it? She looked around the room, nobody was looking at her, Jasper was still concentrating on Alice who seemed to be enjoying her vibrations. Edward was standing face to face with Papa, they looked like they were having a silent argument by the cross looks!

"Edward we have to train in manners too" Mama gently chastised "Nobody leaves the table until everyone is finished. Anyway you forgot Bella's juice" so saying she slide the Sippy cup to Bella's hands.

Bella took the cup with shaking hands, glad of something to do with them before she was tempted to slide them inside her diaper to finish what they had started!

She watched as Edward turned his back on the table and left out of the door! Papa cleared her bowl and spoon to the tray. She sat silently with her head bowed down, absentmindedly studying the Sippy cup in her hand. She took a drink, apple juice, she liked apple juice. Confused about what had gone on she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Papa reached over to stroke her head and smiled at her when she looked up at him. "Finished little one?" she nodded and handed him the cup. Knitting her fingers together in front of her.

She suddenly realised Alice's humming was louder, faster probably. Bella looked over at Alice as she throw her head back, her eyes wide open, her mouth making an "O" shape, a deep red colour rose on her skin from the neck of her dress up over her face. Then she squealed loudly! Obviously Alice had been allowed to reach her climax! Bella felt jealous she had not been allowed to get to that point too. She admired Alice's calm behaviour, as if it was most natural to squeal a climax in a room full of people.

She could hear Jake moaning loudly, oh please not him too thought Bella. Then she felt his knee shift against her leg and his arm graze against her shoulder as Mama pulled him swiftly up to standing. Bella looked up to see the naked Jake with a pain filled face as Mama reached below his bib and twisting metal against metal removed the cage thing that was holding his very angry almost purple looking member trapped in a bent position, against his purple ball sack. Ouch that looked painful, Bella felt pity for Jake, until looking up into his face her gaze passed over his now free and very erect member stuck out from under his bib. She meet his eyes to see the blackness there of his desire and the deep arousal that he was obviously feeling.

Mama undid his bib, he now stood naked, erect and proud. "Alice do you think you could take care of Jake please" said Papa. Alice nodded, Mama guided Jake to stand between Bella and Alice's shoulders. His erection now at eye level. Alice's little hand came up and circled Jake's substantial erection. She began to pump if up and down.

Mama reached down to Bella's clasped hands "Bella just relax and let me show you want he likes" Mama took Bella's hand and cupped Jakes very heavy ball sack, which made him suck in a deep breath. " Slowly Alice slowly, he has been held trapped so long if you go that speed it will all be over too quickly" Bella realised that Papa and Jasper had left the room too. "let's see if Jake likes Bella touching him too?" Alice lowered her hand to take over fondling Jakes ball sack, as Mama guided Bella's hand to clasp around Jake's girth and slowly but steadily pump the skin up and down his shaft. Jake groaned. After several minutes Jake throw his head back and growled "Please Mama, Please can I come?" he begged. This was the first time she had heard him speak. His voice was gravelly and deep.

Mama lifted his bib to circle Bella's hand and the tip of Jake's member as she said "As you remembered to ask so nicely you may!"

Jake groaned again and as Bella pumped her little hand a few more times, she watched in fascination as his abdominal muscles tightened and he threw his head back, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. Then she felt him spurt into the bib. Mama stilled Bella's hand then picking up the bib she gently wiping both Jake, Alice and Bella clean. Jake slow returned his head upright and focused down onto Bella.

"Well that was very good, very very good I believe Jake?" Jake nodded. "Be a good boy and say thank you to the girls" Jake bent and kissed Alice, then turned to Bella winked and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Bella felt elated she had never in her life before made a man come. She was sort of fascinated about the whole experience. She had of course seen a man naked, but only once after a very drunken encounter where the man in question had come almost before he had slid inside her, a fact which, on reflection, she was quite glad about. She had never looked at an man's erect member close up before either, so all of this encounter had left her feeling quite proud and excited with herself. She liked the no pressure, no expectation to have intercourse, she actually rather liked that someone else was in control and calling the shots.

Mama laid the used bib on the table, turning back to Jake she said "Now I think we should go and get you washed and dressed" She took his hand a went to led him from the room. Jake looked deep into Bella's face and with a wink blew her a kiss. She felt herself blush red! What the heck? She had just had her hands wrapped around his most private parts, which had been just in front of her face and now when he blew her a kiss she blushed!

Alice and Bella were now alone in the room. They were still at the table, their knees still wide apart. Their eyes met and both girls smiled. Bella looked around then looked back to Alice raising her eyebrows in question. Alice raised her finger tip to her mouth and silently shushed. Returning her hands to the table top, they waited. Then Alice suddenly giggled and smiled across at Bella and nodded towards the door just before it started to open.

Bella was confused, had Alice heard the guys outside, Bella hadn't heard anything. Perhaps she had been in this position before and just expected it Bella decided.

Looking up she was not surprised to see Jasper enter the room.

Jasper undid Alice's bib, wiped her face clean and pulled out her chair.

He then bent down to Bella, undid her bib, cleaned her face, pulled her chair out and taking them each by a hand said "come on girls let go play" As Bella stood she let out a low moan as the dildo pushed and moved inside her, each step felt the shift in position.

He led the girls through into the play area, Bella smiled she had wanted another go on the slide. Jasper led them to the edge of the ball pool."sit down lets take those pretty little shoes off" Both girls lowered themselves to sit on the floor. Again Bella felt the movement and pressure inside her. Jasper knelt in front of them smiling. He untied first Bella's then Alice's ribbon bows and removed their gym shoes. "Remember crawling only" he said and stood back to watch them shift onto their knees and giggling together crawl towards the ramp up to the slide.

Laughing and giggling like the little girls they were behaving, Bella and Alice played up and down the climbing equipment and in the ball pool. Jasper was sat on the sofa to watch. Bella had no idea how long they played. She was enjoying the carefree time, she liked Alice, she like not having to make conversation, she liked behaving likes child and enjoying simple things without expectations.

She also liked the wetness that she could feel between her legs. The arousal was so good. The only times she masturbated, she did so quickly, often in the shower and as a means to a release that was quite quickly achieved. Her sexual encounters had never really lasted long enough to turn her own even. This long term arousal from the stretch of the fullness to the vigorous vibrations that had almost made her climax earlier were such a new experience to her. She felt she knew her body much better already. Each time the dildo shifted inside her she could now tell where the pressure was being applied.

Her self induced climax's were always clitoris achieved. Currently her clit felt on fire, the soft strap that Mama had secured the dildo inside her with, rubbed across and applied pressure onto her clit with each crawling movement. Each time she slid down the slide or the tube the strap pulled tight and tugged against her clit. She was on fire with desire, but still enjoying the games.

Breathless from their games and the desire mounting inside her the next time she crossed the ropewalk she turned into the cube that she and Jake had shared their kiss in. She flopped down on her tummy, stretching her legs out into the tunnel behind her. She took up most of the space and enjoyed the stretch.

She heard Alice giggling below, she rose her head and looked through the plastic. Alice was on Jaspers lap, Jasper passed her one of the two Sippy cups from the table in front of him. He then wrapped his arms around her petite frame, one hand resting between her legs over her diaper the other cupped her breast. Bella felt like she was watching something she shouldn't, that she was intruding. She closed her eyes and rested her head down onto her arms for a minute.

She hadn't heard anyone else moving around, but she suddenly felt fingers stroking the tender skin just inside her ankles. She relaxed and just letting whatever was happening happen.

She felt the warm firm hands circle her ankles and stroke around her ankle bone a couple more times with firm thumbs. The hands slide up her thighs and gently tightened their grip around her knees and pushed them apart. She concentrated on breathing and relaxing, repeating over and over to herself "no demands no expectations, just relax and feel" She hadn't lifted her head to look who it was, she suspected it was Jake. She felt him shift his knees between hers, his hot naked skin against her already desire inflamed skin almost burning her up.

His hands slide up her thighs, over her diaper and stroked along the bare skin around her waist, they draw small relaxing circles on her back and spine, over and over. She wriggled her hips a little the desire overwhelming her for a minute. She felt rather then heard his low growl.

His hands shift up her back, gliding her dress up to her shoulders, he slide his hands out to rest on the floor by her shoulders, his body heat reaching out to touch every part of her. He lowered himself down so he was just touching her, his mouth beside her ear, his naked abdominal muscles just touching her back, his firm thighs pressing down between hers.

She barely heard to words as he whispered "hi beautiful" into her ear, the touch of his breath made her shiver. "pretty white dress, girly plaits, cute ankle socks and frilly diaper and so so hot!" he continued to whisper. "Relax, just feel and enjoy, my sweet one"

His weight supported on his hands and knees he was just allowing his body to touch down onto her back, he wasn't applying pressure down onto her, just trapping her enough to keep her still.

And then it started, the vibrations fast and furious inside her, the noise loud to her ears. She flinched and bucked her backside up against him, his pelvis pressed her down firmly. "Enjoy" he whispered "you can make noise they won't tell you off today" then she felt his hot tongue circle her ear lobe, licking and nibbling. Oh goodness that was mind blowing, these were sensations she had never experienced. "turn your head over" he whispered.

She lifted her head up and turned it to the other side. As she lowered her head back to her arms she realised she could now see through the plastic and she could see the others on the sofa's below them. Alice was still on Jaspers lap although from here it looked like he had removed her diaper and had both his hands wrapped around her between her legs, snuggling her back against his body whilst he touched her. Mama and Papa sat on the other sofa with Edward between them, his head was bowed down towards his knees and his hands were thread through his hair, gripping handfuls of it.

She was just beginning to puzzle over this when the vibrations increased another notch and she could feel them radiating along the strap that held it.

Her hands tried of their own accord to reach into touch her clit but there was no room to move them. Jakes warm body held her firmly down as the waves of desire rushed over her, she was on the climb and going to get there.

Jake licked and nibbled her ear lob, and thrust his pelvis against her butt.

"oh, oh, oh" she moaned. Jake growled long and low making her desire for release heighten. She tried to lift, to twist, to get some friction, something, anything to achieve the climax.

"Come my pretty little one, come for me" Jake growled against her ear.

Amazed at herself these words where her undoing, with a squeal and a multiple clenches of her internal muscles she reached her climax and shuddering seamed to hang there for what seemed like forever.

Minutes past before she returned to herself, the vibrations had stopped and Jake was lifting himself off of her back. She missed both immediately. She missed his weight, she missed his warmth and shivered, she missed the high.

Jake lowered his mouth to her ear again and whispered "thank you, that was such a delight to share with you beautiful" with a light kiss to her lobe he was gone, wriggling back out of the tunnel she guessed.

She couldn't think straight, she didn't want to do anything, just bask in the after glow of the most mind blowing climax of her life.

As she came back to her senses she pulled herself up to hug her arms around her knees and rest her head on them.

After a little while she felt Alice's small hand touch her cheek, she hadn't Alice arrive beside her.

Alice cupped her chin and turned her head to face her. She looked deeply into Alice's eyes, she was trying to communicate something. She widened her eyes in shock as Alice lowered her lips to meet Bella's. Sliding her tongue gently along their joined edges. Bella gasped as she felt her lips open almost of their own accord. Alice's tongue probed into Bella's mouth as both hands held the sides of Bella's head. Never having been kissed like this by a woman, Bella was unsure how to react. She just let it happen.

Alice pulled away releasing Bella's hair. She smiled straight into Bella's eyes. "You are stunningly adorable" Alice whispered "can you make it back down yet?"

Bella nodded and slowly crawled out of the tunnel and followed Alice down to floor level.

Mama and Papa were waiting for them. "Say bye bye to Alice Bella. Hopefully you two can meet again to play soon" Mama said.

Alice stood up and Bella followed suit. Alice threw her arms up around Bella's neck and hugged her saying "bye bye Bella and thank you for playing with us" Bella returned the hug and hoped that she would see Alice again soon.

Mama took Bella by the hand and led her back to her nursery. Standing her beside the changing table. She swiftly undid Bella's ribbons and bows. She lifted the white dress over her head, bent and pulled off the white socks, un plaited her hair. She then ripped open the diaper at the sides and removing it deposited it onto the changing mat with the pretty clothes. Bella now stood in front of Mama dressed only in the strap that held the dildo inside her.

Mama looked into Bella's eyes, smiled then took a seat on the rocking chair. Bella looked at her a little confused as to what was expected of her now.

**AN poor Jake is glaring at me in his frustration! What do you think happens now?**


	5. Bella's Story - De Brief

**Disclaimer - these characters are SM's and I am just playing with them.**

**Warning - this is rated M for it's sexual content and adult them.**

**That is it for the age play for this visit to the Cullen's, but lots of other stuff is contained in the chapter - stick with me and see you at the end.**

**AN Thank you so much for reading this unusual story, I know that for many of you it is testing your boundary's too. Thank you for your reviews and PM's I love to hear your theories on the story and where it goes next. Maybe i might even try out some of them! For now take a deep breath and read on.**

Mama looked into Bella's eyes, smiled then took a seat on the rocking chair. Bella looked at her a little confused as to what was expected of her now.

"Come here, nearer to me" Bella walked towards her."You have done so well, we are all very proud of you" taking hold of the buckle she undid the strap and slid her hand between Bella's thighs. She took hold of the dildo and pulled it slowly out of her. Bella stood stock still, mourning it's loss and the pleasure it had brought her. She looked into Mama's hand and was surprised to see the dildo was slim, quite long with a flared base that had a loop on it that the strap passed through. It had felt much bigger inside her.

Mama pointed to the large red floor cushion next to her. "so beautiful and so responsive, sit down Bella and make yourself comfortable.

Bella lowered her naked tingling body to the cushion. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bella looked up at Mama who was sitting in the rocker with her hands clasped together in her lap. Bella lowered her eyes and took the time to relax and centre herself. She stretched her toes and wriggled her fingers, she rolled her shoulders aware of the tension in them.

"Bella you are now free to talk" Bella didn't respond

"Bella raise your head and look at me please," Bella looked up and meet Mama's eyes.

"I understand that you may not feel ready to talk yet but do you understand that you are now free to talk and I would like to cover something's you have experienced" Bella nodded at Mama.

"It is now late on Sunday, you will need to exit our unit and return to your life shortly" Bella shot her eyes up to meet Mama's, the panic visible in her face. Mama nodded understandingly.

"You like feeling safe here?" Bella nodded

"You have never experienced anything like this before?" Again Bella nodded

"Can we discuss some of the things you have experienced" Bella nodded again.

Mama reached into her pocket, withdrawing a small item that looked like a torch. "give me your hand" Bella lifted her hand and placed it in Mama's waiting one. Mama slid the small item onto Bella's middle finger tip, tightened the strap and flicked a tiny switch on the slide of it. The item was a tiny finger vibrator with a small smooth vibrating pad.

"Bella please place the pad of this over your clitoris, how much you press or move is down to you, you are in control of this" Bella did as she was asked but hoovered her finger above her clit not really touching it. Although she could still feel the gentle vibrations through her.

"ok I will phrase the questions so you may nod your answers. If you choose to nod instead of answer me then with each nod you should wriggle your finger, is that ok" Bella nodded. Mama looked at her hand expectantly, so Bella twitched her finger just so the vibrations touched her.

"Good girl. Lets start off easily then. Did you like being bathed" Bella nodded once then remembered and pressed her finger.

"Did you like handing control over to us?" Bella signed her agreement again.

"Did you enjoy us taking care of you?" again she nodded and flicked the finger pad against her clit, this was heightening her arousal again.

"Did you like being naked?" Bella nodded and touched herself.

"Did you like being dressed up?" again the nod and touch.

"Do you like Jake?" Bella blushed with the memories she would take out of here this evening about Jake she thought she might be spoiled for anyone else. She nodded and moved the pad.

"You liked Alice but did you like Alice kissing you?" Bella thought yes but not as much as I want Jake. She decided the answer was yes and nodded pressing the pad firmly to her clit.

The vibrations were returning the roller coaster to it's peak again and Bella had to struggle not to shift her hips.

"Do you feel turned on Bella?" Bella groaned "yes", flicking the vibration a little.

"Did you enjoy your climax earlier?" again Bella said "yes" she didn't need to move the pad with each answer now as she was no longer holding it still.

"Did Jake's naked body pinning you down turn you on?" "yes" Bella said rolling her head back as the memory of his body and his warm breath on her ear flooded her mind.

"Did Jake talk to you?" Bella faulted unsure if he would get into trouble, then remembered Papa's lesson "yes" she said.

"When you came did you wish you could feel Jake's member in side you" Bella growled a low sound "yes"

"Bella before I let you come once more please listen to me" Bella stopped moving her hand although she kept the vibrating pad pushed against her clit. She looked up at Mama "Desire and sexual fulfilment should feel like it did today whenever and whoever it is with. If it doesn't then it is not right and perhaps you are with the wrong person or you are both rushing things. Promise me you will try to remember that"

Bella thought for a moment then nodded her agreement whispering "Yes Mama"

Mama continued "Bella there is someone out there for you, someone who will take care of you, keep you safe and make you feel like you are the most valuable person to them. You should try to have that confidence in yourself and hold out of that person, strive not to settle for anything less. You are special and you deserve to be treated specially"

Trying to take in all that Mama had said she took a calming breath and said "I will try to Mama"

"Then I think you may wish to finish today with one more climax" with that she handed Bella a silicone vibrator, black in colour and similar in size to Jake.

Mama stood walked to a nearby door and opened it a crack.

"When you are finished and ready to leave please leave this on the table and leave by this door. You will find all of your things in there ready for you"

Bending down she placed a swift kiss on Bella's head and said "Bye bye my darling girl, try to remember what I have said"

With that she was gone.

Confused and frustrated, Bella decided she didn't want to leave with out experiencing this Jake in her hand now and as Mama had made it clear she could not take it with her, she would stay here until she was ready to leave.

Leaning back on the beanbag, returning the vibrating finger pad to her clit she reached between her legs and spread open her folds.

Oh gosh she was so wet, almost running into her hand as she touched herself. She spread the juices over the "Jake" and slid it inside. Oh my goodness she had not expected that! This was so so large and stretching her but felt so so good. She pressed the pad firmly down onto her clit determined not to move it until she had come. She took hold of the base of "Jake" and started to pump it in and out of her. Enjoying the stretch of her lips with each pull and push.

In no hurry and enjoying this immensely she used her newly learnt skills to hold the orgasm at bay until with a scream and arching of her back she climaxed.

As she began to relax down, she remembered the scream, but really could her mind be playing tricks on her?

With "Jake" plunged inside her had she really screamed out "Edward"?...

**AN - short chapter but exciting yes? What happens next? Last Chapter of Bella's side of this story coming up tomorrow**


	6. Bella's Story - Leaving

**Disclaimer - these characters are SM's and I am just playing with them.**

**Warning - this is rated M for it's sexual content and adult them.**

**AN Thank you so much for reading this unusual story, I know that for many of you it is testing your boundary's too. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews and PM's it has been amazing to even believe that other people are reading what I write. Now for the last Chapter in Bella's story. Please let me know if you would like to see Alice, Edward or Jake's story posted. Or maybe even Carlisle.**

Stretching her legs out and then pulling herself up, Bell threw the dildo and finger vibrator down on the changing table. She needed the bathroom but didn't feel like using the small toilet, she decided to hold it until the services on the freeway.

She glanced around the nursery and left out of the door Mama had indicated. It led her into the white room with the table and chair that she had got undressed in.

She found her basket exactly where she had left it on the table, each item folded neatly. Reaching into the basket to pull out her underwear she remembered the way it had been removed, she smiled at herself. No embarrassment about her naked body washed over her now. She was actually not looking forward to pulling on her clothes. Well she thought, in that respect she had made headway, Rose would be surprised when when she next strolled through their lounge naked that Bella would not look away or leave the room. Hell Bella thought she might just make a point of eating breakfast naked in the mornings, she wondered what Rose would make of that!

Dressed and picking up her bag Bella turned towards the other door guessing that was where she had to go. With deep regret inside her she reached for the handle but drew her hand back realising that she was about to leave this secure environment. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave yet.

She sat down on the chair, placed her head in her hands and tried to take stock of her feelings.

So much had happened to her. What had she achieved?

Body confidence? Check! Yes she thought she was now happy with being naked even with people looking at her.

Sexual awareness? Check! Yes she definitely knew she could get very turned on and much more aroused than she thought possible. She had even had two most amazing climaxes. Oh and she knew she liked sex toys - these she would now be ordering some.

Self confidence? Maybe, it felt good that, Jake obviously desired her. Alice, she was lovely, so sweet, she wondered how she could meet up with her outside of here. Mama and Papa had made her feel special, loved even, something she really missed in her life. Edward, now that was different, she wasn't sure what he made her feel, she shut the mental box on that not ready to explore that one yet.

The whole Baby experience? Now actually she had been scared of going through with this, expecting to feel humiliated, but actually she loved being looked after, all her needs taken care of, she was sure she was going to crave this sort of relaxing weekend again and soon.

She sat quietly for a moment, then decision made, she stood up picked up her bag again and reached for the handle, it didn't open, she looked around confused. Then there was a light click and the door opened. Edward entered the room, Bella looked up into his eyes, surprised and embarrassed, had he heard her scream his name earlier?

"We like to see our first timers home safely, so if it's ok with you, would you mind giving me your keys and I will drive you home?" He said very matter of fact, like it was all decided.

She wasn't sure how she felt about being in close confines with this man who seemed to look right into her soul.

She reached into her bag and draw out her keys. He reached for them his fingers brushing hers, sparks flew up her arm, or so it felt.

Edward turned and exited the door, Bella followed. Out through the reception area, towards the parking lot, where her car sat waiting for her, but someone else was leaning on the drivers door.

Jake stood up as they approached, he looked nervously at Edward, then turning to Bella said "I thought I would check you got home ok Beautiful, but it appears Edward thought the same thing." he leaned in towards her brushing her cheek with his lips and touching his hand to hers. Quickly he turned and headed to the large shining motorbike standing the other side of her car. With a roar of the engine he wad zooming out of the lot.

Edward had unlocked her car and now opened the passenger door for her. She slid into the seat. As Bella settled herself nervously, she realised Jake had pushed a small scrap of paper into her hand. She slid it into her bag for investigation in private later. She had to make it home first with the tension in her car killing her. She looked at the dash, the clock said 22.05, late on Sunday evening, she would need to go to sleep when she got home, her alarm would go off at 6.

Edward started the car and turned them out onto the freeway, she went to give him directions, but realised he appeared know where he was going, she guessed he had read her notes. What was he, was he a therapist, she had not meet anyone except Mrs Cullen who she now thought of a Mama before yesterday. Mrs Cullen had visited her at her home visit which was a short visit to check over Bella's limit list and collect the cheque. The practice was registered to a Mr Carlisle Cullen MD, she had checked out the therapist registration, she didn't think she had meet him unless he was Papa or Jasper under another name.

She thought about how she felt, all the things Mama had advised her, all the things her body now craved. She blushed again as she wondered how loud she had screamed this man's name a short while ago.

Edward glanced over at her "May I ask what has made you blush that delightful colour?"

Bella flinched, she couldn't exactly tell him the truth. "Just thinking about the weekend" she whispered.

It was quiet, then she heard him ask "you enjoyed it?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"You achieved so much and came so far this weekend Bella, please don't blow that by calling that number Jake probably slid into your hand, he is a terrible womaniser"

Bella flinched, had he seen Jake slid in to her? She nodded again and whispered "okay"

With her head lowered she wondered what he meant, she thought over what Mama had said. Why did this man care if she called Jake, surely if he was a therapist getting her confidence up to call a man should be an achievement. She really didn't understand him, one minute it was as if she smelt bad, another he couldn't even stay in the same room as her, and here he was driving her home!

She looked up surprised as he pulled up in front of her house, turned off the car and climbed out, Bella grabbed her bag, went to open the door to get out as he opened it for her, oh another first, no one had ever opened a car door for her.

She got out and he handed her the car keys, she locked it and turned back to say thank you as he lowered his head towards her.

"Take care precious one" he whispered with the fleeting kiss he brushed across her cheek.

She stood frozen, he turned to the sleek black sports car that had just pulled up and got into the passenger seat beside Jasper, the tinted windows meant she couldn't see if he looked over at her as the car sped off down the road.

**AN: Thank you so much for taking this journey with me - please leave me a review with your suggestion of who's story should be next **

**Carlisle, Jasper, Jake, Alice or Edward or perhaps you would like Bella's return visit.**


	7. Jake's Story - so hard for the rich kid!

Warning - Jake's story is not a nice soft loving story, but please give him time. Remember that he is soft on the eye and always willing to try to please everyone.

AN: SM owns these characters, I put them through this hell! I am aware from the PM's and Reviews that you maybe annoyed with me for telling Jake's story next, but his needs to be told to tell you more about the other characters, trust me, grab your coffee and settle down to read his introduction. More to follow soon. Please feel free to review and tell me how annoyed you are with me - I understand!

"Jake chin up, head to the left slightly more, clasp your right hand, bit more angry looking" and so the string of never ending instructions from the photo shoot director echoed through Jacob's head.

After the four hour shoot, he was getting grumpier by the minute. He liked work but only in small doses. He never usually accepted shoots on Friday's, preferring to spend the day preparing himself for whatever the weekend plans were. His managing agent, Zafrina had begged him to do it, he guested she currently had a thing for the director, she would move on quickly she always did. But Zafrina could persuade Jake to do things just because she had rescued him out of far to many scraps. Photos heading to the press that she had managed to get withdrawn, a police interview that didn't end up with an arrest. Zafrina always seemed to know someone.

"Lift your heel more" "grip the shift" " turn your head to me" and so the string of requests continued. Jake had a numb arse, he had been sitting straddle this seat for nearly four hours.

He started to wish again that he hadn't agreed. Friday afternoon, he should be in Twinks having his regular treatments. Ben should be half way through his full body massage by now. Instead today he had forgone his massage as they wouldn't have time. Ben was on standby waiting for Jake so they could continue with his wax, then his hair stylist. He wouldn't feel ready for the weekend without those.

He was roused from his thoughts by the words "Ok Jake I think that's it, thank you" and the flood lighting was turned off.

The sudden change temporarily blinded him. Swinging his leg over the bike, he stepped down off of the staging which was set with the large Harley Davidson, desert sand floor and desert backdrop.

He swiftly headed to the changing area and stripped-down to his own underwear. Grabbed up his faded denims, shoved his legs in them impatiently balancing on one leg then the other, pulling his black t shirt over his head whilst pushing his feet into his boots. Not nothing to tie them he twisted the laces and poked them inside. Grabbing his leather jacket that contained his keys, phone & wallet he headed for the door.

"In a hurry today Jake?" called Zafrina from her place draped across the sofa. With the director Amun sitting next to her, she looked like she might get what she desired, Jake thought as he called "yeah places to go! See you later"

Outside, as he manoeuvred his sleek red baby out of the studio parking lot, he dropped Ben a text "Be there in 20" Maybe they had time for a half hour massage, Jake used the relaxation to focus his mind. He had already missed his morning training session in the gym, and his run to be at the shoot on time.

Later that evening as he pulled away from twinks he felt much calmer, preened and prepped for his weekend, he checked the dash clock. 19:30 time for a bite to eat before heading there. Where to eat, his mother and father were out of town on some location film set so he couldn't beg mum to cook him some lemon chicken. His cousin, Sam was holed up at his latest girls' apartment.

He pulled into his favourite restaurant, dinner for one! he mused, novel idea! Parking he strolled in and seeing Harry, smiled "just me tonight Harry" Harry raised his brow but didn't comment. Seated him quickly and took his order. Jake played with the moisture on his cold beer glass the young waitress and delivered to him, blushing red as she smiled down at him.

He wondered not for the first time, why he couldn't settle with a nice girl like her, why was he incapable of making it past the dating stage before either he got bored or they did. Hey, sex was fun, don't get it wrong, he enjoyed the sexual side, he just hated the chatting them up, treating them, meeting their friends or worse still their parents.

His parents had tried to hook him up with "suitable" girls far to many time. The girls often sore him as a meal ticket or a way into either his or his parents business.

His meal arrived. He started to eat, he knew he had to, but his stomach churned! His nerves about this weekend were kicking in bad. He was due at the huge mansion on the island at 9. He hadn't been invited to one there before. His role was laid out in the document in his messenger bag beside him, he understood it. But something in the back of his mind was worried. He had been invited to this one out of the blue. He didn't know who had put his name forward.

He was now glad his parents were out of town, his mum would have picked up on his nerves and asked too many awkward questions. He maybe twenty. She may not have spent a huge amount of time with him during his teens when their careers were hitting big time. But she could still read him. He finished his meal and paid the blushing teenage girl at his table.

He picked up his bag and headed to the car. 20:30 perfect timing to get there on time. Pulling up in the sweeping drive behind another sporty, he climbed out, grabbing just the contract he headed to the door.

An elderly butler opened the door, "Jacob" he introduced himself knowing first names were all that was needed. The butler ushered him inside.

"Jacob so glad you could come, this way please" the busty mid fifties brunette smiled at him. She was wearing a floor length caftan in wild reds and oranges. Not quite what he expected.

She led him across the wide marbled entrance hall, past a luxurious drawing room that he got a glimpse of others in evening dress sitting standing drinking in. She turned at the end of the corridor gesturing for him to go ahead of her through the open door at the top of a flight of stone steps. Before he could ask questions she raised her hand to silence him "the master of events is downstairs waiting for you, he will answer your questions and deal with your contract. Do not speak in this house unless your opinion is asked"

With that she turned and left him returning along the corridor to the drawing room. Jake wad flummoxed, he had never walked into a party to this reception before.

Questioning his own sanity he headed down the steps. This was, after all, half of the thrill, not knowing what would happen. At the bottom of the stairs he was grabbed by a pair of bare, tattooed muscular arms and held tight back against a chest that felt like it matched.

His eyes opened wide in panic, he went to shout out, but remembered just in time the lady of the house giving him the instruction to stay quiet.


	8. Jake's Story - Hell and back?

**Warning - Jake's story. This is the graphic horrid bit, if you don't think it's for you skip this chapter and pick up the story next chapter when he will be over the worst.**

**Remember that Jake is soft on the eye and always willing to try to please everyone.**

**AN: SM owns these characters, I put them through this hell!**

Thank you for sticking with me on this journey, I am glad you have given me a chance to tell Jake's story.

I love reading your reviews, and some of the PM's I get have had brilliant ideas, so please keep them coming.

His eyes opened wide in panic, he went to shout out, but remembered just in time the lady of the house giving him the instruction to stay quiet.

A slim weasel looking man appeared in front of him, he was dressed in a red uniform style fitted jacket, black trousers and white shirt. He had a weird looking eyes, scruffy blonde hair and red lips. He smiled at Jake but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Good evening my pet!"

Jake shivered this guy was creepy, not someone he wanted to be calling him his pet! The weasel was studying him up and down whilst the muscles held him tightly.

"Yeah ok we can work with you, I guess, although I have no idea why she choose you"

The weasel reached out and took the envelope containing Jake's contract for the evening, the contract was The Lifestyles agreement documents that laid out what each submissive was happy to experience during the evening or weekend. Opening it he withdraw the sheets of paper "Ah now this makes interesting reading, so many things you mark as hard limits are on our program tonight" and with that he screwed it in a ball and threw it at the bin.

Jake felt his stomach tighten in a very bad way, what was happening here, this felt very wrong. He had not walked into something like this before. Usually these evenings of weekends started with cocktails and chatting, getting to meet people, waiting for available Dom's to make their selection and choosing if you liked the Dom and wanted to play. This really made him feel uneasy.

The weasel turned his back to Jake and lent over the table. Jake took the time to look around the room. They appeared to be in what should have been the staff quarters, there was just a table and a couple of hard chairs, very sparse. Strange for a playroom or dungeon.

"Bring our toy" the weasel said walking to the only other door and opening it. Muscles pushed Jake to follow still bound by his wrists in muscles huge hands. Jake wondered about this guy, he himself worked out and thought he was well built and quite strong, but this guy was something else.

As they entered the next room Jake draw in a deep breath. In the centre of the room was a St Andrews Cross supported in its vertical position. The walls were painted a nasty dark grey and the few high windows had internal bars across them. The floor was wood, scrubbed clean wood.

"Strip off pet" the weasel said, this didn't appear to be a request. Jake was just about to argue when muscles released his wrists grabbed his jacket collar and started to pull it down his shoulders. Jake wriggled which only made it easier for the jacket to slide off.

Am I ok with this? Should I stay RED? Would they take any notice? Have they actually breached any of my limits of play yet? Jake played through the questions in his head. No they hadn't, but he also wasn't sure they were intending to let him leave anyway.

Muscles then reached for the hem of Jakes T Shirt and pulled it up his body, Jake stepped forward out of his reach and held it down! What happened next was so fast Jake was shocked, it was like they expected him to move.

Muscles grabbed him again in a full body hug, lifted him easily forwards to face the wood of the cross. The weasel took first right wrist and stretching it high up the cross pulled it into a harsh metal cuff. He did the same with his left wrist. Muscles still had his body held tightly in a hugging embrace. Jake was breaking out in a panicked sweat. He still hadn't spoken.

When both hands were secured both men stepped around the cross and looked at him with twisted smiles.

"We love a bit of a wrestle" said the weasel.

Taking a deep calming breath Jake opened his mouth for the first time and side "RED!"

The weasel just smiled again, a wide teethy smile that was not a pleasant look. "Oh I don't think so, we don't use words like that here, we plan on making you scream for our pleasure young man"

Jake retched and only just held back being sick all over himself as the cold dread filled him. What had he willingly walked into? Did these people know who he was? What on earth would his parents say if they could see him now? Would he ever be released from here?

Muscles pulled a flick knife out of his pocket and stepped back around the cross.

"No No please, please don't scar me, my looks are my paycheck" Jake begged.

Muscles laughed a loud belly laugh. He took hold of Jake's T Shirt at the back of the neck and with a quick flick cut the fabric from neckline to hem, then neck down the sleeves. Throwing the sorry rags towards the weasel who caught them and chucked them in the bin in the corner.

Muscles then crouched down and took Jakes shoes off, Jake went to lift his leg to kick out but Muscles was too quick and to strong and held his ankle. "Oh no you don't" Still holding the ankle he pulled his leg out to the side and stretched it into the cuff at the end of the wooden cross. Jake could only just reach the floor with his bare toes of that foot and was using his other foot to take his weight until Muscles lifted that one and pulled that to the other cuff.

Now he was balancing on only his extended toes, stretched up high by his wrist, dressed only in his favourite faded jeans over his leather pouch. He did not feel good about this situation or himself. Usually by now on a Friday evening he would be choosing which delicious lady he would agree to sub to if she asked him. But this sort of scene he had no interest in.

Muscles and the Weasel were behind him, he could hear them talking in low whispers. Next thing that happened shook him, his whole backside stung as the cords of what he assumed was a cat lashed across his buttocks, thighs and even his lower back.

"Ahhh" he yelled out not caring anymore about rules.

Another and another lash whipped into his jeans. He thought he was glad they had left them on.

After several more lashes Jake was yelling "no more please, no more"

The weasel appeared in front of him, he snarled up into Jakes face, Jake could smell his bad breath. "Did you say something pretty boy?"

"Please stop" Jake begged.

The weasel laughed and looking over Jake's shoulder said "ten more should get him nicely warmed up" looking back at Jake he said "now the only sound I want yo hear from you is you counting loud and clearly each whip, lose count or make any other noise and we start back at one again. Do you understand? You may answer Yes Sir"

Jake groaned, he couldn't bear one more let alone ten, but did he have a choice? "Yes Sir" he said

"louder" growled the weasel

"Yes Sir"

The weasel nodded and Jake felt the bite of the cords again. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out.

The weasel glared at him.

"One" muttered Jake

"louder" growled the weasel

"One" shouted Jake, actually it felt good to shout.

The next lash hit behind his knees and they buckled forward with the force, tearing at the skin of his wrists.

"two" he shouted

The next lashed just above his jeans meeting bare skin. Jake almost screamed but "three" he shouted out in pain.

Four, five, six and seven thrashed his thighs and buttocks that were now to sensitive they must be raw. Jake remembered to count each one.

Eight returned to the back of his knees and again he dropped down to hang from his cuffs, his head dropping down in defeat and surrender.

The weasel grabbed his carefully styled hair and pulled his head up until they were inches apart.

"Say thank you Sir" the weasel grinned.

Jake struggled back to consciousness and repeated "Thank you Sir" knowing he was well and truly beaten.

"Two more to go" laughed the weasel but are you with us enough to enjoy them? " let us help you wake up a bit" he grinned. And with his words Jake felt a bucket of ice cold water pour over his shoulders and back, running down to soak his jeans. It offered momentary relief from the stinging pain. Jake was no longer worried about his favourite jeans, he just wanted to get out of here with his skin.

Nine and ten were lashed across his bare, cold wet back and each of the nine thongs tore at his toned skin.

His head hung down as he hoped that they had finished at ten.

"This one if for trying to kick me" chuckled muscles. And so another painful strike lashed across his shoulders.

Not needing to count Jake screamed out.

Then everything went quiet, Jake hung in pain for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly he felt metal slicing dangerously close to the skin of his legs as his jeans were cut off of him. Followed by his thong.

He didn't care that they were his favourites any more, he just held onto the desire to see his parents again, eat his mums cooking, even to giggle with Zafrina or share pizza at Sam's place.

The weasel pulled his head up by his hair, "time for a little play time before the show" he laughed. Say "Thank you sir"

"Thank you sir" Jake said defeat emanate in his voice.

Weasel let his head drop back down and moved behind him, Jake could only see the wood of the cross with his chest scratched and raw from being pounded against the rough wood pushing up against the offending wood for support. He glanced up he couldn't see his hands but they felt cold and numb.

Suddenly he felt something cold and wet being smoothed over the skin of his buttocks, he thought for a minute that they were treating the whipped skin. But as the large hand stroked more his brain locked into where it was heading, he started to thrash about as much as he could. Having learnt his lesson about talking and not wanting to be whipped naked he bite down on his lip to stop himself from speaking.

A second pair of hands joined the first, one holding him still the other making it's way to his anus. The wet finger thrust inside him. "oh good not an anal virgin then" said weasel "we can have some fun here later"

Jake suddenly heard a female voice from the doorway "James Mistress is requesting that the show start in 15minutes"

"ok little one" the weasel replied.

The finger was withdrawn and the two hands reached around to grab hold of Jakes penis. With a couple of wet slides up and down his length a tight steel ring was pushed roughly down its length. He had worn stretchy rubber ones before for pleasure but not heavy steel.

Then he realised there was more to it than a cock ring, as he felt the steel bar attached to it press his scrotum up hard to his body, separating between his balls. Then he felt the steel pressing against his anus as it slide into him. Holding it firmly in place. This did not feel good, the pressure inside him, the pull on his cock, it all felt uncomfortable, but not too bad considering the sting of his skin and the pain in his toes, legs, shoulders and arms.

Suddenly he was being released from the cuffs "playtime my pretty boy" said the weasel "now don't let me down boy. Or you will back here for fifty more lashes and probably be found floating in the river later" Jake shook. The weasel grabbed his hair and jerked his head up to look in his face "you may speak to thank me"

"Thank you Sir" Jake said.

As muscles let go of him suddenly, Jake dropped to his hands and knees, his body not willing to support him.

"Perfect, perfect. I am aware you have sub training so you will remember to crawl or kneel in submissive pose all evening when in the Mistresses presence. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes Sir" Jake replied.

"Your hand's should either be flat on the floor or clasped behind your back. Is that clear. You may answer"

"Yes Sir" Jake replied again.

A leather collar was tightened around Jake's neck and a leash attached.

"Heel" said the weasel and walked towards the open door pulling on the leash, giving Jake no choice but to crawl after him. They turned down a stone corridor and up a small flight of stone stairs that were so narrow that Jake had trouble balancing on his knees on them.

At the top weasel waited outside a heavy wooden door and knocked briskly.

"Ah showtime ladies and gentlemen" Jake heard a high pitched tinkling ladies voice of the woman he assumed was Mistress, the voice nagged at the back of his memory.

The door swung open and Jake was pulled into the room on his hands and knees.

Jake couldn't see much of the room with his head down. The floor was carpeted in dark red which he was thankful of on his sore hands and knees. It was a large room with what appeared to be many sofa's surrounding the walls, each sofa was occupied by one or two well dressed people with expensive tastes in cloths Jake surmised from the shoes he could see. Beside each expensive pair of shoes knelt a naked body, he guessed these were the subs.

"Ah lovely, my new slave" said the mistress "after a wore my last one out I hope this one is stronger" the gathering giggled in a mixture of men and ladies chuckles.

"parade him for us to see" mistress said.

The weasel pulled Jake around the large room, Jake crawled on his hands and knees, his head lowered, his eyes seeing nothing but the bare knees of others kneeling beside where he crawled.

"Do I see marks on his shoulders James?" Mistress asked

The weasel stopped short, "Eh maybe just a couple Mistress, we had a bit of trouble with him!"

"Let go of his leash and come here James" she growled menacingly.

Jake felt the leash drop to the floor and watched the weasels feet walk away from him.

"You are well aware that I do not expect you to damage or mark anything that belongs to me whilst preparing the entertainment are you not James?" she questioned.

"Yes Mistress" came James' reply.

"Stand" Jake hadn't realised but the weasel must have knelt in front of mistress.

With a giggle she said "strip"

Jake heard a quick intake of breath from the weasel who he now knew to be James. And murmurs from some of those seated around them. He heard fabric and buttons as James removed his clothing.

"All of it James". "Yes mistress" "Good now kneel over there, I will take over with my pet now"

Her bright red high heels arrived in front of Jakes face. "kneel up and present yourself for inspection pet" she said.

Jake carefully widened his knees placed his toes together, then raised his torso up to hover over his feet, clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his elbows thrusting his chest forward. He was glad he had got his wax treatment earlier at least he could feel good about his body naked in front of these people. He kept his head bowed, the collar around his neck tight enough to tension in.

"Beautiful my pet, beautiful. But then you know that already, you don't need me to tell you that do you. You may answer"

"no mistress" Jake answered hoping that was the correct answer.

"I hear you have been playing at being submissive with some of our friends. Isn't that right Sue?" she asked

Jake heard the voice of one of the older women he had had a couple of scenes with at a play party six months or so ago answer yes.

"Sue Thank you so much for suggesting that I might want to take over his training"

"As it happens when I heard about your desire to submit, I had to help out, you see this time we meet our roles are reversed. I am the one calling the shots, I am the one in control and you are the one who will lose your livelihood and perhaps your life if YOU don't please ME" her voice had risen alarmingly and she nearly shouted the last words.

In Jake's mind he fished about for who owned this voice, he went to raise his head to look but she quickly shoved it down with her hand. "I haven't permitted you to look at me" She growled.

She seamed to stand perhaps calming herself for what felt like an age.

"Right now my pet you will have your work cut out tonight, many of my friends have requested to see you pleasure their subs. So to get some practice in you will start with my slave girl."

Mistress picked up the leash and pulled Jake to the middle of the room where the floor was covered in a plastic covered mattress. She guided him between the naked spread legs of a girl laying on it.

"Use only your tongue to pleasure her." She instructed and pushed his head forward on to the girls pelvis. She grabbed his clasped hands behind his back, tied a strap or belt or something firmly around his wrists and then guided his face into the girls folds.

Jake realised he had no choice in the matter, so licked and sucked, gently biting down on the soft skin as he sucked it into his mouth. He was experienced at giving pleasure with his mouth and tongue, although he would usually use a finger inside them to bring them off sooner. Not having this as an option he had to work harder, also where his head was, was out of his control, mistress often pulling his hands up or down to change the position.

Soon the girl began to wriggle and Jake could feel her skin quivering and her muscles trying to tense around his tongue. "Mistress if it pleases you I would like to come" the quiet girl's voice from earlier asked. Suddenly he was being pulled upright by his hands.

"NO you may not" shouted mistress.

Jake knelt with the girls juices running down his chin and looked at her body spread before him, she was probably around twenty, blonde and petite, with a nice figure, he bust pushing up from her chest, her nipples both pierced. Jake felt himself get just a little aroused and then he felt the steel band cut in just a bit as he did. He was feeling less scared and a little bit proud of himself that she had reached her pitch so quickly"

"Up! go kneel by James!" the girl scrambled to obey.

"Sue your right to choose next I believe was our bargain"

"I myself have experienced his tongue, I believe I would like my sub to enjoy it tonight, Seth present yourself for pleasuring"

What? No way! Jakes head shot up to look as a young man crawled forward and laid on his back with his bare legs either side of Jakes thighs. Before he had time to consider if there was a way out of this his head was pushed down as mistress again took hold of his bound wrists and guided his face to lick the young mans balls. Jake fought back his aversion to this and set his mind to achieve his mistresses desire to pleasure the man quickly. He nibbled, sucked and licked the scrotum and the base of the penis, feeling the skin tense and prickly below his tongue. Then his hands were pulled as his head was moved to the tip of the penis. He licked and sucked the head, trying to put himself inside the mind of the man laying below him, thinking about what it felt like and what he would want to feel next. The penis stuck strongly up from his belly and as Jake opened his mouth to lick again, his mistress pushed hard and Jake was plunged down onto it. It thrust into the back of his throat. He fought down a gag and tried to breath through his nose.

Mistress started to pull and push him up and down. She worked them both, Jake's mouth ached and he silently begged the man to give in and ask to come, guessing mistress would not allow it for him either. The lads hips bucked a couple of times and I hear Sue say "permission granted Seth" Mistress pushes down hard on Jake's head as Seth pumps his semen into his mouth. Mistress carries on pushing down hard forcing the head of Seth's penis down Jake's throat and the semen with it. Jake is forced to swallow it all down. Seconds pass, Jake feels light headed through lack of oxygen and the then she pulls his hair up releasing Seth.

"You may return to your Mistress Seth" Mistress says.

Mistress pulls on Jake's arms "Stand up my pet" Still her voice grates on Jake's memory, he can't place her. Perhaps he has scened with her before, surely not he would remember her vicious nature.

Standing on shaky legs, Jake keeps his head bowed and admires the steel ring, he feels the pull of the steel around his nearly erect penis, the erection is pulling on the bar and applying pressure inside his anus. In a more pleasant setting he thinks it could be quite a turn on to wear this.

"Turn and look at me my pet" Jake raises his eyes and looks into the eyes of a woman perhaps ten years his senior, so not old, her make up is heavy, her black Basque is pushing up her breasts, the red thong, black stockings and red high heels show off her shapely legs. Had he dated her? Was she at a party maybe? She is watching his eyes, waiting for what?

"You don't even remember me! You chewed me up, ruined my life, lost me my job and you don't even remember me!" She snarls.

"James here! Lay down face up on the mattress." James obeyed her instructions although he didn't look impressed.

Mistress grabbed Jakes hair and dragged him up James' body, she positioned his ankles either side of James' head. She untied his hands.

"Place your hands on either side of his hips" She instructed. Reluctantly Jake complied.

She then pushed down on Jakes shoulders so his elbows bent to the mattress, his legs still almost straight meaning his arse was high in the air. "Now suck James until he is hard" she instructed. Jake was not impressed, but figured he had no choice.

He started to work James over with his tongue and mouth, whilst trying to place the woman in his memories.

Her hand then pulled at the steel ring, pulling and shifting its position around him, the end moving around in his anus. Then she pushed his buttocks down so he was sitting over James' face. "You have disappointed me James, so now lick, make him nice and wet"

Jake felt James' tongue around his scrotum and anus, pulling the steel with his teeth.

Jake blocked the sensations and concentrated on the memories he could drag up, suddenly he placed her voice and the red hair. Oh help, he would be lucky if he got out of here whole.


	9. Jake's Story - Baby Jake

Warning - Jake's story. if you skipped the last chapter and returned here, hi thanks for coming back, in brief Jake is trapped in an extreme BDSM event with a crazy Mistress who seems to know who he is and holds a grudge against him.

Let pick up and see what happens as he recognises her.

AN: SM owns these characters, I put them through this hell!

I love reading your reviews, and some of the PM's I get have had brilliant ideas, so please keep them coming. If you have a scene you wish to see PM me to let me know.

Jake blocked the sensations and concentrated on the memories he could drag up, suddenly he placed her voice and the red hair. Oh help, he would be lucky if he got out of here whole.

As his body stiffened in response to the panic. He was roughly pushed over onto the floor as chaos broke out in the room. There was shouting and yelling, people everywhere, Jake realised many were armed or uniformed police officers. Oh shit a raid this was going to be embarrassing.

Curling into a ball to protect his head he slide his hands down and remove the steelwork. He lay curled up until a firm pair of hands pulled him upright and slapped a pair of cuffs around his already sore wrists.

Later, as Jake sat in the police holding cell wondering about how his weekend had turned out, he had time to think about the red headed woman with the huge grudge against him. Victoria.

Memories had come flooding back to him once he had placed her voice. Victoria had been his nanny, au pair call her what you like. His parents were working all hours as their film directing careers took off. He was an only child and they just didn't have the time for him. He was cared for by a string of nannies, some were matronly, good cooks, caring but they couldn't cope with him and left quickly. Some were young, more babysitters. Cooking meals, driving him to and from school and judo, cleaning a bit whilst texting their boyfriends. One of those left to get married, another to have a baby. Then there was Victoria, she in her twenties, he thought, he had been fifteen. She had been with them a couple of months, running him around, shopping and cooking mainly inedible meals when she had first shown her temper.

She had arrived earlier than usual to pick him up from training, he has been smoking outside the club. Opening the door she bellowed "Jacob get in here NOW" He had struggled his shoulders and wandered over to the car.

They had drive home in silence, he suspected that was it. Nannies had rarely tried to discipline him in the past, knowing it did no good he took no notice often shouting back and slamming things about. He wasn't a bad kid, he just hadn't been taught how to behave.

In the kitchen she turned on him. "Smoking at your age, smoking at any age in fact, is disrespecting your body. You go to judo to train not to smoke"

"Yeah yeah heard it all before, who are you to tell me what to do? What do you think you can do about it?" Jake raved

"Don't you shout at me. I am here to look after your wellbeing, and as such you will listen to me" She growled menacingly.

Jake, never one to back down, took the challenge of her words and pulled out his cigarettes and started to light one.

She reached for them and smashed them into the floor.

"On no you don't Little Boy!" she snarled.

They stood facing one another glaring into each others face, sizing up the other. The phone rang breaking them up, she went to answer it and deal with the caller. Jake escaped to his bedroom to plan how to treat her now.

He showered and fell facedown across his bed with his towel around him he grabbed his ipod off of his nightstand and pushed the plugs into his ears to blast some music. He couldn't be bothered to get dressed yet, he wasn't out again tonight.

He must have fallen asleep, the next thing he felt was Victoria kneeling straddle his back. He started to thrash and shouted angrily "get off me you mad bitch"

She pushed down harder onto his young body, he was not slight, judo had put some muscle on him but she had surprised him, he was sleepy, she had the upper hand and he knew it.

She reached above his head and took his hand he pulled but she pulled harder and bent it behind his back reaching to drag to other one to join it. She bound his wrists together with something.

She slide down his body and bound his ankles together. As she rose off of him he went to turn over realising his mistake as the towel fell to the floor. He quickly rolled back on to his front to hide his genital's from her sight. He couldn't hear what she was saying as the music was on shuffle and still playing in his ears.

She lifted the towel and threw it over his head, effectively blinding him. Without am senses and unsure if she was in the room still he waited.

Suddenly he screamed out as her hand smacked his bare buttock cheeks, and again, over and over the blows fell. Hotter and hotter his butt cheeks felt. He had screamed out, yelled abuse at her, threatened her with the sack. Everything, but still the blows fell. He started to sob quietly. Still she continued to rain down blow after blow. Smack after smack. Some on his thighs, but most on his butt cheeks.

As Jake thought it would never end, she stopped. He relaxed a bit thinking she had finished with him, but his punishment had only just begun.

She rolled him over and lifted the towel from his face. She glared at him and swiped a finger collecting the tears under his eyes. She pulled out the ear plugs.

"Baby Jacob crying for his mummy who says on the phone earlier to tell him she loves him and she will be home next weekend" she taunted.

Jake heaved a shuddering breath.

Victoria pulled his ear plugs out and cast his iPod on the floor. He felt afraid and scared. The woman charged with his care had beaten him. He was laying naked and bound on his bed.

"Ah baby boy don't worry I'll babysit you until they come home"

She picked up his judo belt that he had discarded on the floor, walking over to him she tied it through his ankle binding that he could now see were tie wraps from his fathers shed. She pulled his legs out straight and tied them to the bed frame.

Using his muscles he pulled himself up to sitting glaring at her, his hands still behind his back. His butt hurt to sit up on, like really hurt and more tears stung his eyes.

"You mad bitch, what the hell do you think you are doing, you won't get away with this." he ranted at her.

"Oh you see Baby Jake, I just told mummy you had a nasty cold and had gone to bed, so she doesn't expect to hear from you. And I think I will call school in the morning to tell them the same thing, That gives me nine days until next weekend until your parents are due home to teach you some manners and how to behave" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"crazy crazy bitch. It's against the law, I'll have you arrested. You won't get away with this" Jake protested.

"By next weekend you will love me, you will know how to respect your elders. You will be a perfect baby" she laughed at him.

She grabbed his discarded towel. "Babies need nappies you know Jake" she roughly pushed him back onto his bound arms. Then pulled the damp towel under his sore butt tugged it up between his legs her hand roughly pulling his penis up hard. "That should do for the moment." She chuckled. She reached for his dressing gown from the back of the door, pulling out the belt she tied it across the bed from side to side over his chest. He was so uncomfortable and really couldn't move much. Then she left him like it, he cried out, he screamed for help, he screamed for his mum, he sobbed. But he was left laying in pain until the sun started to lighten the window.

Victoria entered the room, shoving the door back hard. "Does baby Jake feel like he wants to play nicely now?" she sneered at him.

Jake just groaned, little sleep, sore buttocks, back, arms and legs, he was hungry too.

"I think I should make it real easy for you to behave yourself this week, I am going to keep you right there, take care of you real good and show you how to respect"

She dug into the supermarket bag she was carrying. "Baby Jake need his diaper changing" Jake thought, like I am going to use my towel as a diaper, crazy mad woman, but he had decided sometime in the middle of the night just to go with it as making her mad at him certainly hurt badly.

Victoria firstly changed the bindings on his feet, pulling from the shopping bag cuffs that she secured around his ankles then rope to stretch each ankle out to be pulled tightly to the corner posts of the bed frame. Then she sat him up, untied his arms, he tried to struggle but he was now feeling weak, de-hydrated and afraid.

She cuffed his arms and pulled him spreading his wrists to the head of the bed frame.

Pulling a bag of diapers from the shopping bag she heaved up his middle whipped out the towel and secured a huge diaper around his pelvis.

Next she pulled out a baby bottle opened a bottle of milk poured it in and secured the lid.

She sat down on the side of the mattress, poked the bottle in his mouth and proceeded to feed him. "There you go Jake, much easier to keep my eye on you here. No more fussy cooking, no more driving you out to clubs and school. Easy baby caring" she grinned at him as he sucked thirstily on the milk desperate for the fluid.

This he realised would be all the care he would get, milk and diaper changes. His buttocks were still sore from the smacking she had given him, as she didn't clean him just changed the diaper once a day, he got very sore. His stomach grumbled for real food. He was feeling really ill.

Remembering how it had all ended, how his mum had come home early to find him almost unconscious, dirty, wet and tied to the bed and Victoria high on something crashed out on the floor beside him.

He didn't know what happened to Victoria, his parents tried to keep it quiet, not wanting him involved in a scandal. He thought she was taken to some secure mental centre. He was hospitalised in a private hospital to regain his health, his parents choosing to tell them he had got himself into the state through drugs. So not fair, if they had checked out their childcare better he wouldn't have a juvenile drugs record.

Jake was glad she did not share his holding cell, instead on the other side of the cell sat James and Muscles. Jake cringed.

**AN so do you feel sorry for poor Jake now? Is Victoria crazy? Next Chapter Jake attends **


	10. Jake's Story - Help is on it's way

**Warning - Jake's story. This is the last chapter from Jake's point of view.**

**AN: SM owns these characters, I put them through this hell!**

**I love reading your reviews, and some of the PM's I get have had brilliant ideas, so please keep them coming. If you have a scene you wish to see PM me to let me know.**

Jake was glad she did not share his holding cell, instead on the other side of the cell sat James and Muscles. Jake cringed.

"Jacob Black" called the office at the door, Jake stood and rushed towards the officer, keen to get out of the cell and hopeful that it would be out of the situation too. As he passed James he heard him say "You! You called them!" Muscles answered "But she was going to replace you with him, I couldn't let that happen to you!"

Later as Zafrina and he sat in his lounge discussing what next, Zafrina's phone rang she answered "Hello. Yes, yes he is with me. Ok" she touched the screen and placed the phone between them on speaker phone.

"Hello Mr Black my name is Ms Esme Cullen, I understand from my sources that you have had some problems this weekend" came a very pleasant voice.

"Well yes just a bit, but I don't understand how you know or got my agents number" replied Jake

"I had a call from your mother this morning, she is very concerned about you. She had heard from a friend that we might be able to help you with your problems. She asked me to talk with you"

Jake guessed his parents were in damage control mode, trying to ensure that nothing from his involvement in this weekend got out, not that they knew the half of it, they thought he was at a party that had a drugs raid. They did not want the family name sullied again! Jake smiled.

"Ok so what are we talking about, rehab, therapy what sort of help" Jake asked

"Can I come do a home visit and we can talk about your options" Ms Cullen replied

Later that evening the smartly dressed and very elegant mid thirties lady stepped into his lounge.

"Good evening Jacob, Zafrina" She greeted

Jake smiled at her in spite of himself, she seemed to draw him to like her. "Good evening" he replied.

Sometime later after they had discussed what Jake did for a career, a little about his family history and some of his recorded issues. Ms Cullen appeared to realise that there was much that Jake was not saying in front of Zafrina.

"Well Zafrina I believe that is all I need to keep you here for, Jacob has taken up much of your time already today and I am sure you need to get off. Jacob and I just need to finalise the plan of treatment and go over what will happen from here, so if you would like to shoot off that is fine." Effectively Ms Cullen had dismissed Zafrina.

"Well yes I do have stuff to do, so if that is ok with you Jake?" Zafrina questioned.

"Yeah thanks Zafrina, thank you for everything today" Jake replied

"I would suggest that you clear Jacob's engagements for the next four weeks, and then probably every weekend for the next six months. But Jacob will be able to confirm that after the four weeks." Ms Cullen said

Jake raised his eyebrows surprised, oh so four weeks in rehab to start with then, ok he could do that.

"Yes I believe we can do that" Said Zafrina collecting her things to leave.

When they were alone, Ms Cullen turned to Jake "I believe there is much that you were not telling me in front of your agent and I understand that, but I do need to know everything, however embarrassing or hard to tell"

Jake flushed red, grabbed his bottle of water, downed it, looking up he said "But this is stuff about me that nobody knows, stuff I have never talked about, stuff I am not sure I can put into words."

Ms Cullen smiled "I have shown you my papers, you understand that everything you share with me is confidential, I will use it only to plan your therapy at our centre. I will of course share the necessary details with my associates at the centre to assist them in your care but only what I feel they need to know. I am not making any notes, nor am I recording this. You can speak freely and I have all night if you need it so just relax and start at the beginning"

Jake took some time to think over what he needed to say, did he want to be "cured" of his desire to be dominated, hurt even, why did he crave for someone to care for him. Taking a deep breath he started at the beginning.

Jake told Esme about his childhood, about his parents careers, about each of the nannies he could remember, he got to Victoria and shuddered to a halt!

"It's ok Jacob I understand, now take your time and explain to me what happened" reassured Esme.

Jake continued to explain the whole story of Victoria's mad treatment of him. As he stopped talking he looked up expecting pity, or disgust but instead he saw Esme smile at him.

"Ah I see, so you believe you still deserve to be punished, you desire the pain of the lifestyle you search out as a fulfilment of that desire?" She asked

Jake thought about it, he hadn't looked at it that way "Maybe I do he said"

"What was your relationship after that" Esme asked

Jake went on to describe the girls he had dated from high school, his first straight sex, his first gay sex. How he had searched for a kick, a fix he could never quite reach. He explained about how he had been introduced to the BDSM club by another model who thought he would become Jake's slave, he thought he saw a dom in Jake. How he had returned time and again to the club, subbing for various doms but never finding the right one.

Esme was smiling gently at him "Perhaps it was just not the right place for you. Was this weekend the first house party?"

Jake explained that he had been to quite a number of weekend events, often spending much of the weekend naked and serving a dom of his choice. Jake told how he had received the invitation for this weekend delivered by hand to him on a shoot which was unusual. How he had prepared for it with anticipation as it was in a large mansion and looked like a prestigious event.

"So what happened when you got there?" Esme questioned.

Jake described the whole weekend step by step, only stopping when he described how he had recognised Victoria. As he stopped talking he realised he was shaking, and that he had tears streaming down his face.

Esme rose from her seat opposite him and knelt in front of him, she placed her hands on his knees and looked up into his face "Jacob it's ok, it's ok, I'm here and I am going to take care of you" she reassured him.

He sobbed on now uncontrollably as the force of what he had just told her, everything he had described flooded back at him.

Esme knelt soothing him with her presence for a while then her phone beeped and she rose. She walked out into his bedroom. He was not really aware of much except that her calming touch was gone and he wanted her back.

She returned quickly a blanket from his bed in her arms, she asked him to stand and wrapped it around him. Then sitting down she pulled him down onto the sofa into her arms, cradling him to her, surrounding him with the warmth from the blanket and her calming presence.

"Jacob shush now, shush. It's ok, I'm going to take care of you. I will look after you and care for you until you are strong enough to do so yourself."

Esme stroked his hair, soothing him and relaxing him. Time had stood still, Jake had no idea now how long he had laid in her arms.

Esme lifted his chin to look at her "Jacob I have to ask you, are you happy to hand me your care, do you consent to my taking you to our treatment centre and rebuilding you?"

Jake didn't reply. "Jacob I need you to agree so we can move forward now tonight" Jake nodded his agreement.

"In a moment I will pass you into a pair of strong arms they will carry you down to our car and then to the treatment centre. Are you happy for that to happen?"

Jake nodded not really aware what he was agreeing to but needing someone, anyone to look after him, make him feel better about himself, get him out of this place.

Jake was lifted into her arms, for a second he wondered at her strength, then she opened his front door and passed him into strong cool arms, that held him firmly and carried him door to the garage. He was slid into the back seat of the car and his head was laid onto Esme's lap, she resumed her stroking of his hair as they speed out of the garage and along the roads.

**AN: Esme takes over Jake's story from here, she looks at the broken beautiful boy and plans to rebuild him, will it work, what will he become?**


	11. Esme's Story about Jake

**Esme's point of view but really still Jake's story, he just can't tell it himself at the moment**

**AN: SM owns these characters, I put them through this hell!**

**I love reading your reviews, and some of the PM's I get have had brilliant ideas, so please keep them coming. If you have a scene you wish to see PM me to let me know.**

Caslisle lifted Jacob into the car and settled him with his head laid onto Esme's lap, she resumed her stroking of his hair as the car speed out of the garage and along the roads. Edward was following along behind he had kept his distance, not wanting to make Jacob feel surrounded or pressured.

Jacob was actually too far gone to look around him, he had sunk into his own memories, his own hurt soul. Esme felt for him. She caught Caslisle's eye in the rear view mirror. She frowned in question, Caslisle smiled reassuringly.

She had been working on this project now for over five years, getting her degree, researching behaviours, working with Caslisle to work with the occasional drug addict. Her achievements so far had been mainly successful, but this new route into sexual deviances was outside of anything they had tried so far. Jacob was their first client, his father actually had contacted Caslisle about drug treatment but they now knew it was a bit more than that.

"Confidence Esme, you can do it, it will work. You will be good for him" whispered Caslisle lower than a human voice but she heard clearly. "Edward relayed his story and some of his fears, He, I might say, is not too keen on taking him in. Something about needing to watch him"

She nodded but continued to stroke Jacobs hair and sing softly to him.

It was dark as they reached the unit, Caslisle slide Jacob into his arms and carried him inside. She followed still singing softly.

They carried Jacob through the darkened white entrance and reception room. Into the birthing room, she had spent ages getting this room just right. Thick red curtains lined the walls, the celling was dark red with a subtle pattern and small soft lights scattering all over it. The curtains removed any corners and draped down to the floor to meet with the huge purpose built beanbag that she had designed.

They lowered Jacob onto the beanbag, carefully removed all his cloths although he didn't seem to be aware of anything now. Esme continued to sing quietly to him to sooth him. When he was naked they snuggled a fluffy red towel around him and turned to leave him to rest.

She joined the others in their own space behind the units treatment area, they waited and assessed Jacobs progress. Edward was watching his mind, carefully tracking his dreams and his memories, relaying them to the others. Esme was making some notes for their treatment plan, including a shopping order for Jasper to fetch in the morning. Jasper was resting, he had set the unit up just as she has requested before they returned and was just tracking the feelings coming from Jacob for any spikes.

About four hours passed before Edward stood "He is rousing from the dreams, time to progress?" She followed Caslisle into the blue nursery and took up their positions.

She put on the floral apron she had had special made, it had a thermal lining to deflect the cold. Then she sat in the huge rocking chair and waited.

Caslisle put on his white doctors coat and stood at the door into the red room waiting for Edwards sign.

Jasper went to prepare the milk and run the huge bath in the central bathroom.

Edward watched closely, Esme's singing was now piped into the red room, Edward increased the lighting slightly, and added the heartbeat sound. About an hour passed and Edward was beginning to get concerned when he felt Jacob start to stir from his depths. They increased the heartbeat and Caslisle started the commentary.

"Well done Mama, another big push. Very Good. Baby is nearly here now"

As she sat waiting, realising this was the closest experience she had had or would ever have to giving birth she marvelled at the miracle that was birth, how a perfect human grows inside a womb and the strength of the mother, physically to push the child from her body, mentally to take on the responsibility to care for the child, emotionally to let go when the child is fully grown. She didn't remember her own mother and Edward and Jasper where grown men although she thought of them as her sons.

On Edwards sign he went into the red room, large fluffy white towel in his hands. He wrapped it around Jacob as he scooped him up and carried him into the nursery "Oh Mama a wonderful baby boy, he is a perfect baby boy. He you go hold him safely in your arms now"

He lowered the bemused Jacob into Esme's waiting arms. She snuggled him to her, singing gently, then crooning "Beautiful baby, perfect baby"

Esme's cold heart was breaking as she thought of all this beautiful lad had been through, much of it through neglect by is carers or treatment he sort and agreed to. His skin was dark and smooth, so soft to touch, she stroked down his cheek. "Beautiful boy" His eyes fluttered open and she drowned into the dark brown depth, his window to his broken soul. Quickly his eyelids shut down and she stroked a finger down his luscious thick black lashes. "Stunning boy"

Caslisle snuggled another towel around Jacobs legs as he did not appear to be in a hurry to move on to the next stage yet.

Time passed and still Jacob rested securely in her arms. Edward alerted them that Jacob was hungry. Jasper prepared a bottle of milk and slipped into the nursery with it. Caslisle handed it to Esme.

Gently she touched the nipple of the bottle to Jacobs cheek then his lips, she watched in awe as without opening his eyes Jacob turned his head to open his mouth and suck the nipple into his mouth. Greedily sucking on the bottle he quickly finished it.

As he finished Esme sat him up on her lap and rubbed his back gently. Jacob let out a burp "Good baby boy, that's better. We are going to bath you now.

Caslisle lifted Jacob into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, Esme followed closely. Dropping the towels for around him Caslisle lowered Jacob into the deep bubbly warm water. She watched as his body relaxed into the warmth. Taking up a soft sponge she bent over the bath and started to warm Jacobs beautiful body. Starting with his feet, she soaped between each shapely toe, next she worked up his toned legs admiring his knees. As she finished soaping his other leg Caslisle gently tried to take the sponge from her and signalled that she should leave the room. She held onto the sponge and shock her head, moving to his hands to wash his fingers then his hands. She knew why Caslisle was trying to remove her, Jasper could feel her emotions and he was concerned about the depth or her feelings. Also Edward would be reading her thoughts and her admiration of the beauty of Jacobs body. They thought they were protecting her, but she could deal with this, she had to deal with this, she wanted to help this beautiful lad live his life to the full.

Caslisle backed to the door again, leaving her the space. She washed Jacob all over.

In a rare moment of unguarded feelings she admired the feel of his skin when it was wet, how the water ran off of the surface in small rivulets. She washed his hair, running her fingers through the long black silky strands. Having dumped the sponge in favour of her hands she ran her soapy hands over his chest twirling her fingers in the light curl of black hair there. She followed the black curl trail down his stomach and under the water level, the curls got thicker and longer there. She washed around his scrotum and penis, he hardened slightly which shocked her as she thought he was out of it again.

Looking quickly to his face she realised his dark eyes were open slightly and he was watching her his expression blank and unreadable. Resisting the urge to call for Edward to tell her what he was thinking she looked back at the water and continued to rub her hands around his thighs and under his buttocks.

She moved back to his shoulders and gently lifted his shoulders, supporting him with one hand whilst she washed his back.

Deciding that he was all clean now and seeming a little more with it, she asked Caslisle "Papa could you lift Jacob out of the bath for me so I can get him dry and cared for?"

Caslisle with a fluffy white towel in his arms lifted Jacob out of the bath and carried him back into the nursery. Laying him on the oversized changing table and wrapping the towel around him.

Esme close by his side took up a small towel and started to dry his hair. Caslisle rubbed his feet and legs dry. Taking their time to massage and dry each part of Jacob's now relaxed and trusting body.

When Jacob was completely dry, Esme lifted his ankles and slide a soft cotton diaper into place under him, she pulled it through his legs and secured it around his tummy with the velcro fitted to it. She looked to the camera in the corner mentally asking Edward if Jacob was alright with this? Was it to close to his nightmare experiences for him. Edwards low whisper came through the room he was ok with it.

Esme softly started her song again to reassure him that he was being cared for not punished. She had a blue all in one baby suit in her hands, she feed it onto one arm, under his back and onto the other arm, pulling the legs down she fee his feet into the legs and started to do up the poppers until he was snuggly inside it. Caslisle then lifted him from the changing table and Esme settled herself into the rocking chair. Caslisle placed the relaxed Jacob into her arms, passing her another bottle of milk.

Esme gently encouraged Jacob to suck at the milk, he was a fairly well covered lad so he wouldn't go hungry if he didn't eat for twenty four hours, until her plan for his care progressed to a meal time, but the milk would help keep him hydrated as well as keep the hunger pains away. Jacob finished this bottle quickly and drifted off to sleep again.

Esme could tell that his body was much more relaxed than he had been at his apartment, she hoped the Edward reported that his mind was coping better too.

Caslisle went to move to lift him into the cot, Esme shook her head snuggling him to her. She wanted to enjoy this time with her new "son" in her arms whilst it lasted, he was so beautiful, so soft, so warm. She was trying not to think anything so Edward wouldn't get it, but trying not to feel so that Jasper didn't feel it too was harder.

Esme had thought this would be so simple, take Jacob back to his birth, show him love and care that his mother was too busy to show him, replace the fear and neglect from Victoria with a much more positive feeling. Then start looking at the sexual desires with him, work out what he really craved and give him a safe place to explore those cravings without risk to his health, well being or career.

Now, now she was not so sure this was going to be as easy as she had first thought, she had not factored into the plan any feelings on her side! Was she strong enough to give him what help he needed then let him go?

**AN: Did you like hearing from Esme? Do you want to hear more from her about her care of Jacob?**

**If you are a Jacob hater, tell me do you have a soft spot for this Jacob now!**

**I had planned to hear Alice's Story next, but Jasper intends to tell it along with answering many of your questions about the Cullens.**

**If you are impatient to see Edward and Bella together know that that will come, and you need to know the other stories to understand what happens with them**


	12. Jasper's Story about Alice

**AN: This is Alice's Story but Jasper will be telling it. **

**Thank you for my reviews, they are very encouraging. I apologise for typos, I am dyslexic and have to trust in spell checkers for guidance. This is my first attempt at writing more that resumes or job application letters! If you want to pm me with errors then I would be grateful so I can change them.**

Jasper was driving Esme to pick up her latest drug rehab patient, she had given him a brief run down. He was mulling over the details as they approached the gated drive of the large white house.

Alice Mary Brandon was a 19 year old self-referral. She was heiress to some British title and a small fortune. She was staying in town with cousins. She had looked up the website and called Esme.

Esme had chatted to the girl briefly on the phone then taking into consideration the desperateness of her plea, had agreed to come get her straight away.

Edward or Carlisle usual did pick up's but they were both out so he had agreed to help.

He parked at the front doors waited in the car whilst Esme approached and rung the bell. It was quite a while before a petite girl with pixie cut black hair and cute face opened the door. Waves of relief washed from her, Jasper was surprised when he realised she was the druggy! She looked far younger than 19. She also didn't look the usual unkempt desperate type.

He watched as she bent to pick up a small bag and shut the door behind her. He now wished Edward was here, he wanted to know everything about, what she was thinking, what had driven her to this, where had she come from? Oh well soon enough, back at the unit it would all come out.

Jasper went to get out of the car to help her in but Esme shook her head softly to discourage, he assumed so she didn't feel threatened. So he stayed in the driving seat facing forward as the two women got into the back.

He pulled away unsure what was happening to him, he felt drawn to the dark pixie perched on the rear seat. Nervousness was flowing from her and that was understandable, but so much more than that. He couldn't separate the emotions. He didn't understand how he was getting them all at once!

Jasper wondered how Esme would deal with this patient. Usually they were high when a family doctor, partner or parent called them in. Then she would administer a light sedative if required in transit, carry them into the unit, place them into rebirth and wait. Edward meanwhile would be gaining what insight he could into their drive, craving and personality.

Alice did not look like she was high, in fact she looked positively healthy. He wondered what Esme would plan. When they pulled up at the side of the unit Esme said "Thank you Jasper I will take Alice from here, if you could unlock and let the rest of the staff know she is with us that would be great"

Now out of the car with the tiny pixie looking up into his face he just nodded unable to say anything else and entered the unit by the side door. He rushed through to the control room and released the locks on the front doors for Esme and Alice to enter. He watched on the camera as Esme led Alice to room one, so he released the lock on that door.

Jasper controlled the cctv to flick to the next camera, Esme was asking Alice to take a seat on the only chair in the room, it looked too big for her, her frame was tiny, her legs short and didn't let her feet touch the floor.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting here for me, I just need to collect some things" Esme told her then she arrived in control next to him.

"Is Edward not back yet?" she asked

"No they probably won't be back for a couple more hours. What's your plan" he asked

Esme was withdrawing papers from the filling drawer, she outlined the plan, hoping that she could progress slowly with questions and preparations with Alice before Edward and Carlisle got back as their skills were paramount to the success of the next stage.

Taking a chair with her Esme returned to sit beside Alice at the small table. Esme laid out our business papers on the table, she smiled at Alice and started to talk to her gently

"Here are our papers, you should understand that everything you share with us is confidential, we will use it only to plan your therapy here. I will of course share the necessary details with my associates here to assist them in your care but only what I feel they need to know. I am not making any notes, nor am I recording this. You can speak freely and I have all night if you need it so just relax and start at the beginning"

Alice smiled, a feeling of relief waved off of her. Jasper relaxed a bit, her emotions were like a roller coaster and almost too much for him.

Alice smiled at Esme saying "It's ok I know what you need to know"

She took a drink from the glass of water on the table and started to tell Esme about herself.

"I was born in the UK just outside London, my parents were quite wealthy. They had wanted me so much, I was the result of their fifth attempt at IVF, so I am an only child. I was diagnosed with Leukaemia when I was 4, they tried everything, every treatment every private hospital in 4 countries." She took a shuddering breath and sobbed lightly.

Jasper rested his chin on his hands, unable to take his eyes from the monitor, watching the pixie tell her story, listening to her and wishing he could take it all away. The wave of pain and suffering had floored him.

She continued "By the time I was 12 I had spent more of my life in hospital wards than at home, I only saw my family home if I was let out for Christmas. My bones were so weak I was in a wheelchair, my stomach couldn't process food so I had a tube to my stomach. Still my parents searched for a cure, not believing that they couldn't buy a cure anywhere, not willing to believe what their eyes showed them. I was more dead than alive"

Eventually they moved me to a hospice in the Swiss mountains. It was a beautiful place, nestled in between the snow topped mountain slopes. Everyone in there was older than me and all looked more dead than alive" her eyes glazed over with a faraway look.

"I knew I had been placed there to die" she rested quietly for a moment. "I found my youth and my light heartedness bought happiness to many of the sad souls. I could read, so I spent hours reading aloud to anyone who asked me. I watched as each soul gave up the fight and let the body die. I marvelled at the patience of the nurses and staff, how they coped day after day with a smile on their faces and cheer in their voices even when their hearts were breaking watching people they had cared for, sometimes for years, pass away." Jasper smiled he was just getting compassion, sympathy and admiration. He admired Alice for her ability to cope with what she had seen.

"Whilst all the other patients got worse and passed on, my condition didn't worsen. I remained sick, frail even but it didn't kill me. I had been in the hospice for 3 years when my parents arrived to visit with a doctor from USA they had bought in. He was a kind man, he ran some tests, reviewed my notes and looked me over. Then told my parents that the staff were right it appeared that the cancer was not getting worse and that I was fighting the illness. He suggested moving me to New York to his hospital, that he wanted to work me through a physio course to strengthen my body and start to introduce food again to fuel it. I wasn't happy, I had become valued there, I was more than a patient, I was needed there. We fought, eventually he and my parents left saying that they would put of moving me for a month but would start the planning." Alice took a moment to compose herself now sadness was waving off of her, Jasper was drawn to comfort her, he gripped his hands together to resist the pull.

She heaved a sob and started to talk but much more quietly "My parents and the doctor left next morning, as they drove away down the mountain pass, I saw the lorry driver make and error judgement and pull too wide on the bend. The doctor wasn't experienced on those types of roads and swung too wide, the car containing him and my parents careened off of the cliff and they plummeted to their deaths." she shuddered to a halt seemingly exhausted from the story.

Esme let her sit for a while, then she rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Alice took a deep breath and continued "They told me that the doctor had lost control, that perhaps a mountain goat had been on the road, I tried to tell them about the lorry driver but they wouldn't listen. They wanted to sedate me, saying I was distraught. I was nearly 16 years old, my uncle became my guardian, with enough money in trust for me to choose to do what I liked. I talked with the hospice managers and agreed to stay with them for sixth months or so, but change my treatment plan. They brought in an amazing physio, who worked with me for hours every day. I regained my strength, I started to eat food again and I started to walk again. I extended my stay but after a year they talked me into going to visit my aunt and uncle in U.S . Going to college and building a life for myself."

Alice had a drink of water and rested her head on her folded arms on the table. Esme thought she was finished, but didn't know how to progress her treatment, Edward was necessary to the next stage. She hadn't heard him return.

Suddenly Alice raised her head, looked at Esme and whispered "And that is when everything went wrong" Esme was dumb struck, how could Alice's story get any worse.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt and Uncle, my cousins are my only friends, so living with them is great. I decided to go to college to study fashion. I had never been in an education building surrounded by people. I struggled with feeling claustrophobic. I would rush out of lectures and head out of the building trying not to talk to people. Then once i had meet people in lectures and practical sessions, I started to SEE more!" she paused Jasper notices the wave of despair. He turned to look up at Edward as he and Carlisle returned to the unit.

"I saw things about to happen, I wanted to warn people, but the only times I did they thought I was mad. One time someone I told asked me what I was high on, so I just smiled and agreed that it was something good. The more people I came into contact with the more things I saw, they were disturbing my sleeping hours as well as awake. I started to take sedatives to help me sleep and they dulled the visions so I would take them regularly."

Her shoulders shrugged and she bowed her head, defeat and despair radiated from her again.

Esme took a moment "Alice I do not think you are mad, I am sure that what you are telling me is the truth. Alice you searched us out, what are you looking to achieve here? What made you call us?"

Alice looked straight into Esme's eyes "A lady who works in the library at college has decided to call you, I don't know if she has had the courage to make the call yet, but she will. I went onto the internet to look up what ReBirth was, once I decided to call you myself I could see it was the right thing to do, I will meet people here who will be good for me" she finished.

"Alice I wish to take a moment to sort some things out with our staff here, and arrange your treatment is that ok?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

Esme left the room and returned to control. Jasper had tears streaming down his face. "So much despair, so much sadness" he croaked.

Edward was sitting across from him studying the table, his mind busy.

"What she says is the truth but her head is so busy, memories of things that happen but don't contain her either actively or spectator. I really am finding it hard to read her. She feels she and Jasper who she hasn't even spoken to will become an item"

Jasper spluttered out "Like that could ever happen!"

"She has memories of them kissing! How strange. Esme what she has told you since I returned has all been the truth. She does believe she sees things happen to people she knows it has meet when they make decisions."

Carlisle, who had been getting the Birth room ready, appeared at the door. "She is a seer, I have seen them before, many years ago. Over the years those blessed with the gift have been persecuted in many ways." Turning to Esme he smiled at her "So plan of action same as usual?"

Esme returned the smile "Yes I believe she will benefit from ReBirth, I think she may be looking for somewhere that she is accepted, somewhere she can be herself, somewhere that her income and title mean nothing" she looked questioningly at Edward.

"Yes" he nodded "I think she trusts you already, I think she will try anything. I am not sure she is looking to be cured of the seeing, more to be cured of her need to take drugs to cope with the seeing"

They all nodded their agreement when Edward growled "Wait" his face drifted as he was watching the Alice on the camera screen. Her face was blank and she had a faraway look in her eyes, then she shouted out "No No No" Jasper was on his feet and out the door, he held her to his chest cradling her and soothing as only he could.

Edward wad heading out the other door shouting for Carlisle to come with him. Explaining that she had just seen a student decide to take a gun and go visit one of the lecturers that he didn't get one with. Edward hoped they could find him and stop it happening.

**AN So now we understand about Alice and a little about Jasper and Edward. Shall we hear how her sessions progress or shall we return to Edward and Bella now we understand more about the history before Bella arrived?**


	13. Edward meets Bella

**AN: Here the wonderful dreamy Edward takes over, only you might not like him much to start with - trust me you will in the end!**

Characters belong to SM I just play with them.

**Thank you for my reviews, they are very encouraging. I apologise for typos, I am dyslexic and have to trust in spell checkers for guidance. This is my first attempt at writing more that resumes or job application letters! If you want to pm me with errors then I would be grateful so I can change them.**

Alice had been with us for over a month now, she had progressed well and loved Jasper with all her feelings. He however was possessive and dominating her time completely, it was really surprising.

I had been with Jasper for nearly twenty years we were a good team. He had joined Carlisle and I when I found him wishing he could die after he killed whilst crossing our current homeland. We worked with him to introduce him to a different lifestyle, one which he had taken to well. We benefited from his talent for feeling emotions something I could not always pick up on was how patients felt. Esme treated us like teenage sons at home moaning about the play fighting, the noise and breaking things. She and Carlisle had set this treatment facility up with their more than adequate qualifications when Jasper had described his predicament as something like a drug addict needing rehab. At work we were colleagues working in harmony.

Although since Alice's arrival with us Carlisle and I had been rushing out to try to intercept bad things happening that she saw. Sometimes working out where they were and getting there in time to try to defuse the situation. The lad with the gun would not be pulling any triggers for a while with broken fingers. A fella she knew would not come home drunk to his girlfriend and take it out on her again, in fact he probably would think twice before drinking that much again. Sadly we hadn't made it to the truck driver in time to stop his unstable load pitching him off the road when he took a bend to sharply.

Jake was in for his weekend of twice monthly sexual fix, a strange lad, we offered him a safe outlet for his fetish behaviour and treatments. Most weekends he had laid out his requests in an email before the weekend so his weekends were easy. We had introduced him to playtime with Alice on his last visit, it was something we hadn't tried before. With carefully monitoring they had both benefit from the play although there was definitely not anything sexual between them. Alice only had eyes for Jasper, she had seen this relationship and craved it.

Esme and Carlisle usually took the lead, taking on most of the physical contact, my task was to understand the patients mind, assist is deciding what they needed, what the treatment plan would be and when they were ready for each stage. Jasper had stayed very much in the background until Alice joined us, now however he was dedicated to her. We were never busy as such, we had weekend guests and treatment patients that might be with us full time for a few weeks. It was not physically hard work although sometimes it could be mentally challenging for me. When we had patients or guests we would all stay at the unit full time.

Then one Friday life for me turned upside down!

I had read through Esme's assessment notes, perused the new girls registration form and we had prepared the rooms as per the agreed plan. Carlisle had seen her on the security camera park her car, then sit still in the car, I guess she was preparing herself, but I couldn't pick anything up! Nothing! Not nerves, not a single thought! Strange I had never been in this situation! Always, always I could read them. I wondered what was wrong with her? Why was she so silent?

I watch fascinated as she got out of her car, nervously adjusting her clothes and hair. She locked up and approached the entrance, entered the code on the door as Carlisle flicked the switch to allow her entry.

Carlisle switched to the next camera and I watched as she took in the doors off of the entrance hall each with a name on them. Jake, Alice and Bella. She keyed in the code to her door and it clicked open.

She entered the reception room. Now she was the other side of the wall. He moved so he could now see her through the one way glass mirror. He watched her take in her surroundings usually at this stage he had already got a good idea of what their problems were and how they were feeling. But he was getting nothing!

Turning to Carlisle surprise written all over his face he said

"Something must be really wrong with this girl! I can't get a single thing! She is just blank, empty, absolutely nothing!"

Carlisle looked back and raised his brow "really? Nothing? Well this will be a lesson for you then!"

Edward looked at him confused

"But we rely on reading their thoughts to treat them, this has to stop, we can't treat her if we don't know what we are working with!"

Esme walked into the room then

"Edward contrary to your belief that this is all you, we each have our skills here! And we will treat her just the same! Jasper can still read her emotions, Carlisle was treating people using his skills, knowledge and instinct long before he discovered your ability. I have my own skills. You my boy are going to have a great time learning to read people's feelings and fears by their reactions and body language instead of by their minds. Treatment proceeds as planned." thus making her point she glanced into the mirror. "See I can tell from the way she just looked at the mirror then turned her back to undress, that she knows we are watching and she is very self-conscious of her body. So we need to make her more comfortable in her naked skin. She keeps her head lowered and often mutters lightly under her breath. She is nervous and afraid, she is having to talk herself into staying in the room and going through with this!"

Edward sneered lightly "would be easier to know exactly what we were dealing with if i could get her head open. But if you think you can be successful without me go ahead! I'll head out for a while" with that he left the building jumped into his car and speed off out of town exceeding the speed limit for pleasure.

He drove for hours before acknowledging the dragging feeling that he had go back!

Parking up, he let himself into the control area. All was quiet, bath and change time after playtime he realised as he picked up Jakes thoughts, he loved to be bathed, he also liked to get in trouble for splashing Esme, who in turn would give him a good smacking for it, which he also loved!

He got Carlisle's message next "Edward you can read story time, can you choose one and be ready on the sofas with the milk bottles ready to please."

He got to work warming the milk, outing it into bottles and adding the teat lids. He took them into the table by the sofa's and returned to control to get a story book, it was a prop, he knew every story by heart.

As he went to return to the sofa he heard Carlisle cooing to Bella, telling her she was beautiful, such a cute baby girl. Edward saw through Carlisle's mind the girl he carried on his hip, dressed in a pink babysuit, diaper and mitts.

Edward was frozen to the spot, the desire to look after her, to care for her, to adore this cute baby floored him! Really? What on earth was happening to him, he couldn't see a thing she was thinking, now she was drawing him to her.

He stayed where he was, as everyone assembled on the sofas for story time.

Carlisle announced he would be reading the story, shaking him from his frozen state.

Not quite sure of himself he entered and sat on the sofa beside Carlisle with Bella cradled on his lap. He could hear Bella's heart rate increase in speed. Suddenly his nose burned, he scrunched it slightly trying to shift the smell. The smell of her fresh desire called to every part of him, he felt himself harden, he wanted to feel her, taste her, consume her.

"Get a grip son" he heard Carlisle's thoughts load and clear. He swallowed down hard and opened the book. He retold the story, concentrating on each part, putting on voices for the characters and spinning the web of suspense to make it an enjoyable story.

"Interesting" thought Jasper "She is embarrassed"

Embarrassed, that's strange for someone who is here by their own choice, thought Edward, why is she embarrassed? Why is she here? I wish I would get anything from her mind. He frowned down at her, he was confused something he wasn't used to.

**AN: Next few chapters will see a lot my adult baby and sexual play - you have been warned please only continue reading if you are over 18.**


End file.
